Speaking out
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Seaqual to Silence is a Scary sound, its summer vacation, A wedding and more break downs. What will happen to Edward and Bella friendship ?. AH BxE Rated Nc-17 for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Endings

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Hey guys heres the sequal to Silence is a scary sound, hope you enjoy.**

**I dont own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 1: Happy Endings**

**Bellas POV**

The past eight months has been amazing my courses has been stressful but in three days Dad and Evelyns wedding. I cant wait to see Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all coming tomorrow and meeting at the airport, Im picking them all up. Edward is the only one who doesnt know about my fears and Dr Jackson isnt pushing me to tell him, but he has taken me off the anxiety pills which is great.

"Bella, Alice called an hour ago but you were picking up groceries she said be at the airport for 5 tonight for her Jasper and Edward" Evelyn said as I sat the shopping down. I looked at my watch its quater to three, I got my keys and headed back out to Port Angeles.

I stood at the air port waiting on the clan.

"BELLA ! ! ! !"

I turned around and seen black hair coming towards me, it was Alice with longer hair.

"Alice, wow you grew your hair" I said

"I know, Jasper and Edward is getting our bags, well my case, mine wouldnt fit as a carry on" Alice said

"What did you pack all your supplies, you know you left some at your parents" I said

"Yeah but its still the essentials" Alice said.

"Alice ! ! ! "

Alice and I turned to Jasper who was srtuggling with a carry on and a case, Edward walking behind with a smug face on him.

"Edward" I squealed and ran behind Jasper and hugged him, now the tears fall.

Edward pulled me back. He had tears in his eyes aswell

_I missed you. Eight months is too long. _

"Your telling me, but hows your courses" I asked

_Amazing, I dont need the anyone to help me they put me in a class with deaf and mute students_

"Thats good what did you eventually choose as your major ?" I asked showing Jasper, Alice and Edward to my car.

_Special needs teaching_

"Your shitting me" Edward shook his head "Thats what I'm doing" I said

I opened my car and took deep breaths.I opened the boot for the bags.

_Sit in the front with me _I asked Edward

_Sure _He answered.

Edward went in the passenger side and I went to the drivers side. I started the car and drove to Jaspers first. We were talking aobut what everyone is majoring and minoring in Jasper, Alice and Edward was shocked that im minoring Literature. even thought we kept in touch we pomised never to talk about our classes. Next it was to Carlisle and Esmes. I havent seen the Cullens since I started UW.

"Edward, Alice, Its good to have my kids home and early, you could have called I would have picked you up and let Bella be" Esme said.

"Mom but Bella said I quote 'You call your mom your in for a life sentence, I havent seen you all in eight months Im driving' End quote" Alice said

"Well Bella thank you" Esme said.

_Mom I have a load to tell you but first a shower and some dinner would be great _

Edward said and went in the house with his bag. I helped Esme and Alice Drag Alice's Bag in the house.

"Well I'll take my leave Evelyn and Dad is going out for tonight with the Webers since reverend Wever is marrying them and I have a meal to make for myself" I said and was about to step out the door to be dragged back in.

"Miss Swan we havent seen you in eight months either so stay for tea and tell me all about your major you never told us about it." Esme said.

I came back in the house and went in the kitchen with Esme while she prepares us all a meal.

"Well Esme Im doing a Major on Special needs teaching and Minoring in Literature" I said.

"Did you know Edwards doing Special needs teaching" Esme said.

"Yeah I found out today we promised one another that we will not talk about our Majors" I said.

"Thats good, Not needing the stress of one anothers course loads" Esme said Chopping some tomatoes.

"Do you need help ?" I asked.

"Sure can you tear up the lettuce once your done that some cucumber" Esme said.

"Sure" I said.

I tore up the Lettuce and chopped the cucumber for the simple salad Esme was making with some pasta she was making. It feels like home here, yes Im glad Charlie is remarrying again its fantastic the best thing out for it I get a big brother out of it all even though Emmett is only like 4 months older than me.

"Bella be a dear and get the kids, Im sure I heard Edward go in his santuary you know where it is and tear Alice's phone aways from her I know she will be on it to Japser and Im sure they will see one another tomorrow." Esme said

I went to Alice room and Esme was right she had the phone to her ear giggling, I took the phone off her.

"Jasper she'll see you tomorrow at 9am" I said and hung her phone up and stuck it in my pocket.

"Bella you cant do that, Jasper and I have never been apart, accept from classes" Alice pouted.

"I know but your home for your mom and dad and for charlie and Evelyns wedding. Also for me and the only person I had a conversation with since we stepped in your door was Esme." I said and crossed my arms I stomped out her room still holding her cell phone "And dont worry Edawrd will get the same" I called to her.

I walked to the sanctuary and Once I opened the door the room was filled with my lullabye. I couldnt be mad at Edward. I have been listening to the cd for the past eight months I even put them on my ipod.

"Edward" I said calmly

Edward turned around with his hair falling into his emerald eyes, they were brimming with tears.

"Edward whats wrong ?" I asked closing the door and crossed the room.

Edward shook his head towards me.

"Dont tell me theres nothing wrong Edward, you eyes are brimming with tears, whats happened ?" I asked

_Im thinking about moving back home and going to UW, I miss it here, At Dartmouth Im out of my comfort zone the only people I would let in my car is Jasper and Alice._

"Edward remember what you told me what Dr Jackson said, It would be good to get out of your comfort zone even though you have been moved out of your previoous comfort zone. I on the other hand want to transfer to a different college because I am too comfotable with being so near home, I feel as if Im not accomplishing anything" I said

_Why do you feel that Bella, I have never know you be to uncomfortable being comfortable _

"Its complicated I know I have never felt like that before you know but I know I cant transfer anywhere without a scholarship and there all given out so UW is my safe haven, I will stick out the three years and I might stay on to do my masters and Bachelors but that why were here, Dinner is served but we need to talk because those tears wasnt because you missed home" I said and took Edward from his sanctuay and led him to dining room and went in the kitchen.

"Alice is pouting did you confiscated her Cell" Esme said chuckling.

"Who confiscated Alice Cell ?"

"Bella did sweety, the Kids are in the dinning room they suprised us by comnig a home early full of stories" Esme said

Carlisle gave Esme a chaste kiss on the cheek and went in the dinning room.

"Esme has Edward ever been home sick or fell out of place" I asked

"Not to my knowleged why?" She said

"Im worried about Edward I have never seen him so vunerable like I did earlier. We will talk about it later after dinner is done" I said taking the bowl with the salad I made, Esme took the bowl with the Chicken and Garlic Pasta that I had given her the recipe for since her family loved new recipies.

We sat down to our meal and conversation was between Edward, Alice, Carlsie and Esme, I just enjoyed the meal, listeneing to the stories Alice and Edward had about the home, Carlisle and Esme had invested in so the three of them stayed together.

I swirled my pasta about my plate feeling out of place, even though the stories was great I was intruding in on the Cullens family time. I pushed my plate and slowly risen.

"If you excuse me" I said.

I walked to the bathroom situated near the front door, I was contemplating to make a break for it but decided against it, I sat on the toilet seat and sighed, Why wasnt I felling happy ?, These question I will ask Dr Jackson tomorrow. I gave myself a look in the mirror and left the room seeing Edward standing at the door.

"Everything okay ?" I asked

_Are you okay ?_

I sighed I may aswell tell him how I feel.

"Its great being here tonight Edward but I feel out of place, Your parents havent seen you both in eight months and Im indruding in on your evening." I said honestly. "I was thinkng about taking my leave" I added.

_But you said you wanted to talk. Mom and Alice is clearing the table, come with me._

I nodded my head and followed Edward to his sanctuary. He sat me on the chair next to the piano. I kicked my shoes off and curled my feet up.

"Why were you nearly crying earlier ?" I asked

_Have you ever thought you are missing some things im life ?_

"Always" I said.

_Thats what im feeling, I feel as if I dont do anything I will be missing out everything._

"Well do it Edward as the words of Emmett take the bull by the horns" I said "Why do you think Evelyn and Dad is getting married ?" I said.

_Thats what I'll do. _

Edward started to play one of my favvourites on the disc apart form my lullaby. I listened to the song Edward played and I swayed to the music

"Ooops"

I opened my eyes and seen Carlisle coming in the room and went to walk back out.

"No Come in Carlisle we have had our chat" I said

Edward kept playing to finish the song.

"I was wondering where you both went, Well I knew you were at the rest room and we assumed you finished your meal." Carlisle said

"I was Carlisle, I was feeling erm kind of intruding your evening with your family" I said as Charlie always honesty is the best policy.

"You never intrude in our evening, when I was about to ask you about your studies you excused yourself." Carlisle said

"Im doing a Major on teaching but for special needed People and a Minor in Literature, Im hoping to teach Literature to Special needed People but I need my batcherlors on teaching to teach literature to college students." I said

"Arent you doing a Major in teaching for special needed people" Carlisle said turning to Edward

_Yes Dad, We just found out were doing the same major. We dont talk about courses. When we text one another, we dont usually text that often, I may have a contract but Bella needs to top up every so often. _

"Oh ! ! Well I was coming to see if I can get Alice's Cell aswell shes still pouting" Carlisle said

"I left it in the kitchen when I was helping Esme put the dinner on the table" I said

"Have a good Evening and I got a call from Charlie him and Evelyn need to get up early and gave you permission to stay the night you will be staying in the guest room across from Edward" Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle but I think I should go home" I said

"Actually they have invited some of there wedding guests home to stay and asked If we could accomadated you during your stay in forks" Carlisle said

"Oh !" I said "Well I should go to my dads and get my duffel bag and suit case" I said

"Already here, Evelyn and Charlie came in the hospital on the way to dinner and dropped them off as they realised some of their guests needed a room to stay and they offered before you came home as they thought you were coming down for the dinner and wedding" Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle, Evelyn is a gem, I wasnt sure what I was going to do, either commute home and back to see Edward and Alice and ofcourse Emmett and Rose . . . where will they be ?" I said

_Rose and Emmett are staying at the Hales during their stay, But I hear Mr McCarty gave Emmett his Jeep back. _

"Yeah Emmett told me in a phone call" I said

"Well Edward will show you the room you will be residing here, How is the Tenents in your and Emmetts home" Carlisle said

"They have been keeping up with the rent, I check the joint account and give Emmett some if he asks as Im the main benifactor" I said

"Thats good" Carlisle said "Where you playing your Parents song when I came in ?" He asked Edward.

"He was Carlisle its my favourite" I said

_I didnt know that what else is your favourite on the disc. _

_I love My lullaby and The Song about the Cullens as in the adoptive family song. _

Edward smiled

_And the untitled song at the End aswell. _

Edwards eyes lit up and smiled.

_I didnt know what to call it, it was written the day I accomplished all of my therapists experiments its was amazing, bright and warm. _

I smilled.

_Why not call it something like Acomplished soul. _

Edward smiled.

_Good idea, Could you write it in the book I gave you. _

I got up and ran out the door and didnt know where my bag was, I came back and grabbed Edwards hand our current was still there and it was still strong.

"Come on show me where the guest room is" I said

Edward started running up the stairs ahead of me. dragging me behind him, I tripped up four times. Edward giggled and eventually picked me up and I squealed.

Edward opened the door and put me on the bed.

_Sorry you were tripping up too many times and I had to pick you up are you okay._

I sat on the bed giggling, I couldnt speak.

_Im fine, dont worry about it. _

Edward gave me his famous grin, I melted a little and the giggling was stopping.

_Well thats good now why are we here ?_

I got off the bed and went to my suitcase and duffel, I went in my suitcase and took out the box Edward gave me and handed it to him

"You write the new title because you have the elegant script" I said

Edward took the box and opened it and lay there my book Edward made me. He took my hand across the hall to another room

_Um this is my room _

"Wow you have so much music, what was the last thing you were listening to ?" I asked

I clicked his hi-fi system on and switched the CD on. Fightstar came on.

"Fightstar is not so bad still disappointed that the lead Charlie left his last band." I said

_But his heart wasnt in to anymore to be in a pop band, you sometimes seen it._

"Yeah" I said I looked about Edwards room and seen pictures of the gang round it. there was a few good ones of Edward and I just fooling around before we broke up to start college.

I came across a picture that shocked me and never knew it was taken, I was a picture of Edward holding my hand showing me the proper way to say I love you in dign language.

"Who took this" I asked

_Alice with her cell she handed me the picture and said that I might want it I took it anyway._

"Thank you" I glanced at Edwards clock and it was after 9pm "Im going to turn in give me the book tomorrow or when you have time to do the script, Ill be going to Port Angeles with Evelyn and Rose tomorrow for our final dress checks, Being the maid of Honor is weird but Evelyn asked I accepted" I said

_Sweet Dreams_

I left Edwards room and went in the guest room I was residing during the wedding period. I set my Alarm on my cell, I took out my and didnt know where the bathroom is.

I went to Edwards room and knocked on the door, he opened it only wearing PJ pants.

_Everything okay_

My mouth was gaped open.

"I need to know where the bathroom is, I was hoping to grab a shower and realised it didnt know where it was so I thought I would asked you sorry if I interupt you" I rambled.

_I just got changed for bed, you have a bathroom in your room erm but it looks like a cupboard door, I'll show you._

"Thank you" I said blushing.

Edward took my hand and took me to my room and he opened a door and stood was a bathroom with shower, Edward switched it on and I watched him for future reference. He went out to the hall and came back with towels.

_Do you need shampoo and shower gel. _

I nodded my head, Edward left my room and I sat on the bed looking aboutt he beautiful decor. Edward came back with three bottles.

_I asked Alice for some as mine is Lynx. _

I took the bottle and seen its strawberry shampoo acompanied with Conditioner with tea tree and apple shower gel. Both my favourites.

"Thank you" I said.

_Do you need a hair dryer _

"No I with braid it when im done, it makes my hair wavy" I said

_Okay, goodnight. _

"Night" I said

Edward left the room and I took a shower, the whole time Edward spoke to me he wasnt embarrest with his body. Once I showered and dressed, I took my brush from my bag and started to brush through my knots and braided my hair. I climbed in the massive bed and curled into a ball.

**A/N Thank you and PLEASE review !**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Part two, hope you all like it. I will update again tomorrow and the next day. **

**I dont own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

**Edward POV**

Today Im going home, Alice managed to book us into an earlier flight, She called Evelyns and Charlies to see if Bella was home before she called Bellas cell to see if she could pick us up at the airport at 5 tonight.

"Edward are you packed" Alice asked coming in my room.

I nodded my head and pointed to the small bag across the room, I was smart I kept half of my clothes back at home because I knew we would visit more. well every vacation.

Our home is magnificent its a simple 3 bedroomed home, 2 with en suites and one without and a public bathroom as Alice calls it. Jasper and Alice shares a room and I have one by myself. I have had a few girls after me but none took my liking.

"Edward are your driving" Alice calls through, shes been trying to get me to talk not that im over my fears but not completly cured.

I lifted my bag and walked down to the living area and see if they want to call a cab, I aint leaving my car in the airport and I dont think Jasper wants to either

"Hey dude, I dont want to drive, do you think I could call a cab ?" Jasper appeared.

I nodded my head, Thank god Jasper thought the same. I relaxed on the chair and looked at my keyboard infornt of the bay window.

"Thats it booked there coming in ten" Jasper said

I nodded my head and pointed to my bag to show Ive already packed.

"Good, Alice ! you better be ready by ten" Jasper said and gave me a peace out sign.

We boarded our flight,Alice and Jasper spoke for awhile and I listened to my ipod

we touched down at Seattle and quater to five, Jasper and I took our carry ons off and went with Alice to Baggage claim as she has to book hers in. As we were waiting Alice ran off

"BELLA ! ! ! !" I heard squealed. Alice again.

We found Alice bag. Jasper took it off the carosel and I held my hands out to jasper to take Alice luggage.

"Ive got it" Jasper said "ALICE ! ! !"

I was walking at the back of Jasper struggling with Alice's case, I just smiled smuggly, I did offer.

"Edward"

I looked up and seen Bella running toward me. She hugged me tightly, Tearrs were brimming in my eyes, I pulled bella back to look at her and I seen she had tears in her eyes aswell. I cant believe I missed her so much.

I let Bella go to sign.

_I missed you. Eight months is too long. _

"Your telling me, but hows your courses" Bella asked swiping away the tears thats threatening to fall.

_Amazing, I dont need anyone to help me they put me in a class with deaf and mute students_

"Thats good what did you eventually choose as your major ?" Bella asked and started to walk assuming she was showing us to her car.

_Special needs teaching_

"Your shitting me" Bella asked as her eyes popped out of her head, I shook my head in response to her comment. "Thats what I'm doing" she said regaining her composure.

Bella stopped infront of her Red Volvo and it still looks brand new. She took some breaths, I dont know why and she unlocked the doors and went to the boot to unlock it thats one draw back about the Volvo need to put the key in to unlock the boot.

_Sit in the front with me _Bella asked me Its not like her to ask in sign but I answeredwith _Sure_

I went in the passenger side, I think Bella asked so I dont freak out I havent been in the back of a car since I completed the biggest part of therapy. Alice and Jasper spoke about there majors, while Bella and I listened. Bella stopped at Jasper home first, Alice stood at the door kissing him. Bella eventually threatened to leave her stranded and beeped the horn a few drove us to our home, she remembered the directions with perfect clarity. We left the car and mom was waiting on us at the door.

"Edward, Alice, Its good to have my kids home and early, you could have called I would have picked you up and let Bella be" Mom said.

"Mom but Bella said I quote 'You call your mom your in for a life sentence, I havent seen you all in eight months Im driving' End quote" Alice said

I smirked at that because I heard Alice talking to Bella but not the conversation.

"Well Bella thank you" Mom said.

_Mom I have a load to tell you but first a shower and some dinner would be great _

I said hugged Mom and went in the house and up to my room, I unpacked my bag and then went in the ensuite bathroom took a quick shower, I switched on my Cd player if im correct Fightstar should be in it and I was right _'Palunicks Laughter'_ starts up I wish they kept the origonal title Swimming in the flood but when the tsunami hit I think it was appropraiate to change it.

I nodded to the beat and scanned my shelfs, I seen my journals my thrapists have never seen the ones I started before the 'suggested' me starrting. I picked out the one the year after the Accident and I read through it. The more I read the more I missed out by the time we turned sixteen Alice had her first official boyfriend and gushed about him all the time, The more I read the more I realised I have never had my first kiss, girlfriend or anything first dates. I put the journals away

I walked to my sanctuary, I start playing the Piano, I play lots of sad intracte notes, It was _'Bellas Lullaby'_ why did I waste my life away, was I afraid to commit ? Was it fear of rejection because I a wa a mute ? Why was I missing these things ? I think its time to give my therapist the rest of my journals, I think I may need more work.

"Edward"

I looked up to my door and Bella stood, she looked concerned.

"Edward whats wrong ?" Bella asked closing the door and crossing the room.

I shook my head to Bella to tell her theres nothing wrong

"Dont tell me theres nothing wrong Edward, you eyes are brimming with tears, whats happened ?" Bella asked looking serious.

Should I tell her what im thinking. Or lead up to it.

_Im thinking about moving back home and going to UW, I miss it here, At Dartmouth Im out of my comfort zone the only people I would let in my car is Jasper and Alice._

"Edward remember what you told me what Dr Jackson said, It would be good to get out of your comfort zone even though you have been moved out of your previoous comfort zone. I on the other hand want to transfer to a different college because I am too comfotable with being so near home, I feel as if Im not accomplishing anything" Bella said

What ? There is nothing wrong with Bella, shes perfect.

_Why do you feel that Bella, I have never know you be to uncomfortable being comfortable _

"Its complicated I know I have never felt like that before you know but I know I cant transfer anywhere without a scholarship and there all given out so UW is my safe haven, I will stick out the three years and I might stay on to do my masters and Bachelors but that why were here, Dinner is served but we need to talk because those tears wasnt because you missed home" Bella said. She took my hand and took me to the dining room and left me probally to help Mom, I seen Alice pouting

_Whats wrong with you ?_

"Bella took my cell, she cut me off from Jasper, bet you she neve gave you shit for avoiding her since she dropped us off" Alice pouted

_I think she was about to then she seen I was erm uncomfortable about something and she seen this and stopped being angry. _

"Evening Children"

I turned around and Dad was standing.

_Evening Dad, How was work ? _

"I did a lot of surgeries but it was good al in recovery" Dad said.

_Thats good Dad_

Dad looked up and I copied dad amd looked up and seen Bella coming in with the Salad, Mom came in behind her carrying, Oh yum its Chicken and Garlic amazing, Its one of Bellas recipies.

The conversation around the table was wonderful. bella was smiling at some of the stories Alice and I was telling, but something was off like she was uncomfortable sitting with us. I continused with my meal.

Near the end Bella rose and said "If you excuse me"

Mom, Dad and Alice followed her with there gaze. I rose and nodded my head.

"Sure son Alice and I will clear up" Mom said

I smiled and walked to the rest room and waited for Bella to come out. The door clicked and Bella came out

"Everything okay ?" she asked

_Are you okay ?_

Bella sighed, the is something wrong, I knew it, it just knew it.

"Its great being here tonight Edward but I feel out of place, Your parents havent seen you both in eight months and Im indruding in on your evening." Bella said honestly. "I was thinkng about taking my leave" She added.

_But you said you wanted to talk. Mom and Alice is clearing the table, come with me._

Bella nodded her head and so I took her to my sanctuary, I lead her tot he chair next to the piano, she kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up, small things like these make me smile.

"Why were you nearly crying earlier ?" Bella asked jumping straight to the point.

_Have you ever thought you are missing some things im life ?_

"Always" Bella said.

_Thats what im feeling, I feel as if I dont do anything I will be missing out everything._

"Well do it Edward as the words of Emmett take the bull by the horns" Bella said and looked off distant and smile , I think she was remembering the time Emmett used those words."Why do you think Evelyn and Dad is getting married ?" she said looking up quirking her eyebrow

_Thats what I'll do. _

I started playing the piano as I was going through te song I realised that it was Bella's Lullaby,

"Ooops" that sounded like dad, I just continued playing and switched to my parents song when I finished Bellas song.

"No Come in Carlisle we have had our chat" Bella said

I continued playing as I heard the door closing again

"I was wondering where you both went, Well I knew you were at the rest room and we assumed you finished your meal." Dad said

"I was Carlisle, I was feeling erm kind of intruding your evening with your family" Bella said

"You never intrude in our evening, when I was about to ask you about your studies you excused yourself." Dad said

"Im doing a Major on teaching but for special needed People and a Minor in Literature, Im hoping to teach Literature to Special needed People but I need my batcherlors on teaching to teach literature to college students." Bella said

"Arent you doing a Major in teaching for special needed people" Dad said looking at me as I finished

_Yes Dad, We just found out were doing the same major. We dont talk about courses. When we text one another, we dont usually text that often, I may have a contract but Bella needs to top up every so often. _

"Oh ! ! Well I was coming to see if I can get Alice's Cell aswell shes still pouting" Dad said

"I left it in the kitchen when I was helping Esme put the dinner on the table" Bella said

"Have a good Evening and I got a call from Charlie him and Evelyn need to get up early and gave you permission to stay the night you will be staying in the guest room across from Edward" Dad said

"Thank you Carlisle but I think I should go home" Bella said

"Actually they have invited some of there wedding guests home to stay and asked If we could accomadated you during your stay in forks" Dad said

"Oh !" I said "Well I should go to my dads and get my duffel bag and suit case" Bella said

"Already here, Evelyn and Charlie came in the hospital on the way to dinner and dropped them off as they realised some of their guests needed a room to stay and they offered before you came home as they thought you were coming down for the dinner and wedding" Dad said

"Thank you Carlisle, Evelyn is a gem, I wasnt sure what I was going to do, either commute home and back to see Edward and Alice and ofcourse Emmett and Rose . . . where will they be ?" Bella said

_Rose and Emmett are staying at the Hales during their stay, But I hear Mr McCarty gave Emmett his Jeep back. _

"Yeah Emmett told me in a phone call" Bella said

"Well Edward will show you the room you will be residing here, How is the Tenents in your and Emmetts home" Dad asked Bella

"They have been keeping up with the rent, I check the joint account and give Emmett some if he asks as Im the main benifactor" Bella said

"Thats good" Dad said "Where you playing your Parents song when I came in ?" He asked

"He was Carlisle its my favourite" Bella said

I turned my head and gleamed, thats a peice of new information.

_I didnt know that what else is your favourite on the disc. _

_I love My lullaby and The Song about the Cullens as in the adoptive family song. _

I gave Bella a gentle smile

_And the untitled song at the End aswell. _

No way the last song I written was about my accomplishments.

_I didnt know what to call it, it was written the day I accomplished all of my therapists experiments its was amazing, bright and warm. _

Bella smiled back at me. her smile is so gentle and warm.

_Why not call it something like Acomplished soul._

_Good idea, Could you write it in the book I gave you. _

Bella suddenly got up and ran out of the room, was it something I said. I heard the door go again it was Bella coming back she took my hand and dragged me out saying "Come on show me where the guest room is"

I pulled Bella up the stairs and she kept tripping up, it was funny, I Picked her up bridal style and ran with her, I opened the guest door and took her in the room and set her on the bed.

_Sorry you were tripping up too many times and I had to pick you up are you okay._

Bella just kep laughing, did she get moms wine tonight.

_Im fine, dont worry about it. _

I smiled at Bella and her giggles quietened.

_Well thats good now why are we here ?_

Bella got off the bed and went to her case, she took out the Box I gave her and she she came back and handed me it and said "You write the new title because you have the elegant script"

I took the box and Bella hand and took her across to my room

_Um this is my room _

"Wow you have so much music, What was the last thing you were listening to ?" Bella asked

Fightstar that was the last thing I was listeneing to it when I came out of my shower and read my journals.

"Fightstar is not so bad still disappointed that the lead Charlie left his last band." Bella said

_But his heart wasnt in to anymore to be in a pop band, you sometimes seen it._

"Yeah" Bella said she was looking at my photo collection.

She stopped at a photo of Bella and I, I was helping her to say love properally in sign, Alice took the Picture and I demanded a copy

"Who took this" Bella asked

_Alice with her cell she handed me the picture and said that I might want it I took it anyway._

"Thank you" Bella said and glanced at My clock, I took a look and it was after 9pm "Im going to turn in give me the book tomorrow or when you have time to do the script, Ill be going to Port Angeles with Evelyn and Rose tomorrow for our final dress checks, Being the maid of Honor is weird but Evelyn asked I accepted" she said

_Sweet Dreams_

Bella Left my room and I pulled out some PJ pants and went to the bathroom stripped and pulled them on, I put the paste on my tooth brush and there was a gentle knock on my door.

_Everything okay_

Bella stood with her mouth wide open. And shook out of it.

"I need to know where the bathroom is,I was hoping to grab a shower and realised it didnt know where it was so I thought I would asked you sorry if I interupt you" Bella Jabbered.

_I just got changed for bed, you have a bathroom in your room erm but it looks like a cupboard door, I'll show you._

"Thank you" Bella said she Blushed I dont know why.

I took Bella's hand and took her to the guest room she was in and opened the door where the bathroom is. I switched the shower on. I went out to the hall To get towels for her. I wonder if she needs showering products mom usuall puts some in when we have guests. Bella must be a last minute thing. I asked Bella anyway.

_Do you need shampoo and shower gel. _

I went down to Alice room. I knocked on her door.

"Yes dear brother" Alice asked coming out. wearing a green thing.

_Bella is needing a shower and I wonder if she could borrow shower stuff, mom didnt put any in the guest room._

"Sure, I bought Bella favourites and tried them and they were the least to say not mine she can keep them" Alice said going in her room. she came back with three bottles. "Here you go" she said.

_Thanks_

I walked back to the guest room and Bella was looking about.

_I asked Alice for some as mine is Lynx. _

Bella took the both bottles from my hand and I smiled, Bella Blushed again I dont think she realise shes doing it.

"Thank you" Bella said.

Shoot she has long Chesnut hair I didnt think she might need a hair dryer, Ill asked her first then Ill annoy Mom this time.

_Do you need a hair dryer _

"No I with braid it when im done, it makes my hair wavy" Bella said

A Braid whats one of them, I think I'll be seeing it tomorrow. I hope.

_Okay, goodnight. _

"Night" Bella said

I left her room and went to my own, I went in the bathroom and lifted my toothbrush with the paste on and brushed my tooth. I thought about Bella, how long she will be here, was it just for the wedding or for anything else, It would be great to spend the summer with her but there things I have never did with Dad, since I finished the main part of therapy. I spit out the residue and rinsed my brush switched the lights off and went to bed.

_Dream_

_"The Concert will be amazing Edward, you have composed so much over the year and your getting closer to getting better" _

_I looked to my side and it was Bella smiling. _

_I smiled back. _

_"I hope Esme and Carlisle that can come and see you play hunni" _

_I smile and Looked to my right Bella was smiling again. When I looked back. the car was being hit with another car._

_End Dream._

I opened my eyes and let out a scream. I couldnt control it. My light switched on.

"Edward, Edward shhhhh its okay, if you keep it up Bella will get up shhhhh Im here"

It was Alice she was comforting me. But it was Bella she was in the car this time, not my parents. It was Bella she . . .

I let out the sobs, Alice continued her rutual of calming me down. I let her do it. She doesnt ask what the dreams are about but I'll Be calling Dr Sturgeon in the morning

**A/N Thank you and PLEASE review !**


	3. Chapter 3: Down goes another one

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Part three, hope you all like it. I will update again tomorrow and the next day. **

**I dont own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 3: Down Goes Another One**

**Bella POV**

I woke up before my Alarm, I couldnt sleep any longer the dreams were getting more vivid and always Edward still, I learned that screaming doesnt help, I got up threw on a summer dress and Dolly shoes to match, I grabbed my cardigan and purse, I threw my Cell in it after turning the Alarm off. I proceeded down the stairs, I hummed _'Down goes another one by McFly' _, I entered the kitchen, Edward was sat there with Esme.

"Is Alice as Jaspers" I asked looking at my watch its was half eight that might be pushing it.

"Yes she is dear, Edward told me you had a dress fitting today" Esme said

"Yes I do, meeting Evelyn and Rose in Port Angeles for the final fitting, Im cringing at the thought, Im not big on fancy dresses, I pefer summer dresses, even at that its pushing it" I said. "Morning Edward" I said.

Edward didnt look up, I looked round and seen he fell asleep on the counter.

"Do you know he is crashed out" I said to Esme.

"Oh Dear" Esme said

Take thats a no then

"Help me to the couch with him Esme his neck will do no good" I said I took one side, Esme took the other. we got him to the couch and wrapped him up. I looked at my watch. "I have to go Esme, erm when Edwards up get him to come to Port Angeles at lunch, I know Evelyn is meeting up with Uncle Phil and Candy, Rose will be flitting with Emmett, So ill be needing company." I said

"Sure dear" Esme said

I drove to Dad and Evelyns and went in, I decided to test the waters and ride with someone else today and Evelyn offered to car pool.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad hasnt Uncle Phil dragged you to the batting cages yet" I said

"Not hes with Candy showing her the sights plus I took an extra shift so Im working" Charlie said. "Sorry about living arrangements hon, I forgot your Uncle Phil was coming down" He said

"Dont worry about it, The Cullens are very hospitalbe, I was thinking if the Cullens allow it to live with them during summer you know to catch up with the gang." I said

"Sure hon, I think after the wedding Evelyn and I might fly to Phoenix to spend time with your Uncle Phil." Charlie said

"Sure, Do you know if Evelyns ready yet" I asked

"Oh she told me to let you know that she will get you at the dress shop" Charlie said

"Okay Ill go now, I thought she was carpooling" I said

"She thought it might cause an attack" Charlie said

"Okay" I said and gave Charlie a hug and ran out the door and went in my car and drove to Port Angeles.

I went to the dress shop, Evelyn and Rose was inside, I walked in.

"Hey Bella, Your dad called, Im so sorry I forgot about your wee experiment, forgive me" Evelyn said

"Ofcourse, aslong as you take my car to Dads" I said

"Rose will take it" Evelyn said

"How aobut you keep my car untill you leave" I said

"Its okay, Em got his Jeep were driving it back to Chicargo a week before we have to go back home" Rose said

"Okay" I said.

My cell buzzed and I opened it up.

**Hey Bella, Thanks for moving me, I dont think I can meet you at lunch but we can hang at the house, I need to talk to you x Edward. **

I smilled and replied.

**Thats okay, I didnt want you to get a sore neck lying at the breaakfast bar like that. I'll come as soon as I get my dress fitted x Bella**

I pressed send and looked up and seen evelyn in here Ivory dress. it was beaautiful. It went to her calf. she has a half Jacket to match (A/N If you have ever seen Evette and Karls Wedding thats the dress I have in mind), Rose came out of the curtain with her brides maid dress on, Evelyn wanted a retro style, Rose Dress is bright red and Pink with the big skirt and strapless corset, I got up and put mine on, mines is bright blue and green with the same style as Rose. I was the last on the podium. to get mesured.

"Miss Bella yours is perfect fit, would you like to try the shoes on" The assistant asked.

"Should I be afraid ?" I said

The Assistant went in the back room and then came back with a box, she opened it and lay in there was Blue and green dolly shoes.

"But Evelyn I can wear heels, whos ushering ?" I asked, I know the weddings big but Evelyn and Charlie just wants a small dinner, with us the Hales and Cullens, but they told the guest where were eating and need to book their table.

"I havent asked for ushers yet im waiting till the day of Bella hunni, Im not sure I could ask so Im waiting for the Guests to arrive to the church and choose two, I know Charlie asked Emmett to be best man as Mark couldnt take the time off aswell cos hes the deputy" Evelyn said

"Okay, but Get heels just incase you pick a tall usher and Ill take the flats aswell for later incase my feet ache and means my outfit is complete" I said Putting the flats on and seen the complete outfit it was amazing, its like Evelyn was going for a retro sixties or seventies style.

I nodded my head and changed out my outfit.

"Do you mind me going guys, I want to see Edward, I know I was there last night but he text me and something was off, and you both know he talks to me more" I said

"Go, Your dress fits we weren't going to force you to watch us getting adjustments" Evelyn said

"Give Edward my love" Rosalie said. She had been awfully quiet today

I nodded and went into my car and broke a few speed limits going back to the Cullens. when I parked, Edward was on the porch, I noticed Edward has taken a break down again. I Quickly climbed out of my car and ran up to him, I gave him the biggest hug I could

"Come on, lets go to your sanctuary" I said making him very comfortable, I took him through the door and to the sanctuary. I lead him in and closed the door behind us and lead him tot he couch and sat next to him. "Have you texted Dr Sturgeon ?" I asked.

_Yes, hes kind of disapointed to keep journals from him and Dr Jackson but I have reason for that, I started when I was eleven for a bit of leverage, I never stopped, I just did, you know you have these feeling and you cant talk about them, well I wrote them down to kind of get them off my shoulders._

"Edward I can call Dr Jackson and tell him that you did it for a reason but can I see these journals cos you showed me the last two" I said

Edward nodded and went to get up.

"Later" I said pulling him back down. "Now I remember that you dont eat much with your break downs, come and get some lunch I can make some cold cut sandwiches" I said taking his hand to the kitchen, our current is still going.

I went in the kitchen and Esme is standing making sandwiches.

"Heard you coming in, thought you would be in making lunch" she said putting them on two plates.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, Edward just hovered at the stool, I pull him on it.

"You need to Eat Edward please" I said taking a sandwich off the plate.

Edward took one and played with it, I sighed and sat my sandwich back down, two can play that game.

Edward looked at me and I just played with the glass Esme had given me and gave me the knowing look that I was playing Edwards game. Esme sat two jugs on the table, I took the Iced tea and poured some in the glass and took some small sips, I kept watching Edward out the corner of my eye.

"Oh Bella dear I know its a streach and your home for summer but Calisle and I always take Alice and Edward to Italy for the Summer but Alice wants to stay here with Jasper and I asked Mr Hale if it was okay, So we have a spare ticket would you like to join us, well be going to Volterra its a beautiful place" Esme said

I was lost for words Esme was asking if I could go on there summer vacation with them, I was shocked. I stared at Esme opened mouthed.

"You okay dear" Esme asked

I nodded. I swallowed a few times.

"Sorry, are you sure ? I mean I know im friends with Alice and Edward and all but does Alice know you were asking me and what about Edward I mean what if he wants to keep it a family thing" I rambled once again.

I got tapped on the shoulder.

_It was Both Alice and my idea, you have been the best friend to us both._

I nodded my head " Okay, Ill come but I need to let Emmett and Rose know, ofcourse dad and Evelyn" I said

"Good dear, Alice would like to take you some shopping for the trip, I asked her since you brought some winter gear for here" Esme said

"Thanks Esme, But I think I can find something, I dont have that much money, what I saved from my small waitressing job on campus can do the trip" I said

"Miss Swan, You think were asking you to pitch in for this trip is absurd, Edward has his card and Carlisle and I are forking for your spending money for the month" Esme said

Month, we'll be in Italy for a month. Oh My God !,

"I cant let you do that, I need to pay something" I said

"Nothing Bella, you coming is all the payment I need, Edward needs company, Please Bella let us have this" Esme said

"Okay" I said

I looked at Edwards plate and noticed he had eaten everything, I picked my food up and devoured it, I think Esme and I was on the same page, Ignore Edward so he can eat.

When I finished I texted Alice

**Miss Cullen ! ! Tomorrow, You, me and a Mall x Bella **

I took Edwards hand and took him out to my car.

He pulled back, I turned around

"Whats wrong ?" I asked

_Im still not over my break down _

"Your not driving I am, I need you to comfirm the plans to Dad and Evelyn" I said chewing on my lip.

_Stop chewing your lip, Ill go_

"Sorry" I said unlocking my car.

I went in the car and Edward followed, He doesnt look right but if he doesnt keep daily life going hes going to be stuck in the house every time he takes a break down. I know I can do it mind you my facade isnt up to scratch but I still live my life.

I drove to Dads and notice him packing his truck for fishing, I pulled behind it, Edward and I climbed out of the car.

"Hey Bells, Hello Edward" Charlie said

After the Christmas incident, Charlie Apoligised to Edward.

"Hey dad, I came to left you know . . . hang on" I said and turned to Edward.

_When are we leaving ? _

I asked Edward I didnt know all of the details.

_Were leaving the day after the wedding_

"Okay, Dad, The Cullens asked if I could join them on holiday, Since Alice is staying here, Its to Volterra, an amazing place in Italy, and well I know summer is for family but its to let you know I accepted." I said

"Of Course Bells, Evelyn and I are Flying out to your Uncle Phils after the wedding so you wont see much of us anyway, have fun, how long will you be away for ?" charlie asked

"Four weeks" I said

"Well both of you have fun, I'll let Rose and Emmett know" Charlie said

Edward nodded to Charlie and shook his hand. I hugged Charlie and jumped back into my car and drove back to the Cullens.

Edward got out of the car with me and pulled me into a hug.

_Thank you Bella, If you didnt drag me out of the house, I would be sitting thinking about my break down. Even though I spoke to Dr Sturgeon. _

''No problem Edward" I said.

We went in the house, I went to my room and threw on some comfies and sat on the bed read a Book with my ipod on, Edward went in his room. I has reading at the part where Detective Alex solved the murder, when my door was barged open,

"BELLA !"

I was attacked by Alice the super Pixie

"Okay Alice calm down" I said

"Well when I got your text and thought start today, So I went to port Angeles and picked up your whole wardrop for the holiday so Tomorrow you can spend time with Edward more, He had another break down last night, and your the only one he really talks to" Alice said

"You sure" I said

"Of course, Oh and Dinner is ready in ten, I packed your case for you and have your outfit out for the holiday and tomorrow" Alice said

"Okay" I said may aswell take it.

Alice left the room and I freshened up and went to the dinner table, Alice was sitting next to Jasper, I took a seat .

**A/N Thank you and PLEASE review !**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Part four, this is only a filler untill the next chapter its only short as I was stuggling whar to do with Edward.**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

**Edward POV**

Today has been okay, first I fall asleep at the breakfast bar and mom tells me Bella helped me to the couch, then tells me Bella wanted to meet for lunch but the dreams I had are still rattling about my head.

I lay around the house watching movies, listening to music full blast trying to drown out the dreams.

Bella Came back from her fitting and spoke to me and Dragged me to her dads.

Thats us just back, Bella told me shes is going to relax before dinner, I nodded as I wanted to do the same.

We parted ways, I decided to take a shower, Last nights dream flashes in my eyes. I try and shake it off but I couldn't. I screamed and screamed, I would never let that happen to Bella never. I slid down my shower wall and screamed once more, the screams kept coming. Never . . . Bella will never be in that state NO !

I was trying to get it into my mind but I cant let it go, I want the images out my mind, I dont want to go back to my meds. I bang my head off the wall. I sat in the corner of the shower to rid of the images.

"Edward . . . Edward when you get out dinners ready"

Alice, Help me please . . .

___________

"Edward" Its dad.

Im here dad, Help me please the images there not going away

"Son" Dad said once again I couldnt move anything, nothing

Dad Im here HELP ! . . .

"Esme call for an ambulance" Dad Called "Edward if you can hear me, I need to get you to a hospital, your lips are blue, you have been in here too long, when you never came for dinner we thought your break down was causing the lack of appetite but we never heard a sound from here, even Bella never heard anything from you when you both came back from Charlie and Evelyn's" He said

The Dreams . . . Make them go away please . . . Bella . . . Dont let her die . . . My music is going to kill her like my parents . . . HELP ! !

I felts being lifted from the shower and wrapped in blankets.

"Thanks Emmett" Dad said

"No problem Carlisle, what was his break down about this time" Emmett said

"I don't know Alice told me this morning she had to comfort him last night, he was screaming so much, It broke Alice's heart." Dad said, I broke Alice's Heart im sorry.

"Carlisle hunni there all dispatched something about a crash in Port Angeles" Mom said

"Its okay Esme hes warming up and hes responding a little his eyes are wandering between our voices, But I want to see if he responds to everyones, can you get the girls up, Emmett, Jasper and I will get him clothed." Dad said

I looked at dad,

Thank you for not sending me to hospital. I looked at Emmett going through my drawers and pulled boxers and joggers out and a vintage tee out. Dad pulled them all on me.

I tried to lift my hands to speak but they were stiff.

Dad took them and massaged them,

"Edward I was so worried" Alice said hugging me.

I pulled my hands from Dad and hugged Alice back and tears streamed down my face.

"What ever it was hes letting it go now" Dad said

"Edward thank god we thought you ran off" Rose the ever joker, I opened my arms for Rose to join in.

"Bella do you know what made his break down ?" Dad asked

"We never spoke about it today, I was trying to keep his mind off it and I didn't make a too good of a job " Bella said.

I looked up and Bella was crying.

"Bella" I whispered.

**A/N Thank you, If YOU want to KNOW if Edward keeps talking apart from one word PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5: First words

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Part four, this is only a filler untill the next chapter its only short as I was stuggling whar to do with Edward.**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 5: First Words**

**Bella POV **

Dinner was amazing even though I barely ate anything My nightmares from last night started playing in my mind and couldn't shift them because I wasn't in Edwards company, Edward never came down, I think his break down was bad, we all left him. We waited for him to appear, We all went to the family room but we never heard anything form Edward.

"Bella did you hear anything from Edwards room when you came down" Carlisle asked me.

"I didn't hear a thing and he isn't in his sanctuary, I checked" I said.

"I'm going to check on him" Carlisle said leaving the family room, I looked back to the tv and watched the film that was put on.

"Esme call for an ambulance" Carlisle called.

Esme dashed out of the room, Emmett and Jasper left the room and ran up the stairs.

"This is bad, this is very bad" Alice said I pulled her into a hug.

"Alice this is like my last break down, nearly a year ago when you thought I was bad for Edward remember, Then I told you about my fears there the same as Edwards, he has had them longer than I" I said to Alice.

"But you helped him through it" Alice said.

Stray tears went down my face, But I never told him about me. Guilt is consuming me too much.

"Bella Why are you crying" Rose asked

"Because I have never told Edward anything, Not one thing about my condition, he trusted me" I cried out.

"He wont think of you any less" Alice cried out.

"Are you sure ?" I asked.

"I have never been more sure in my life" Alice cried out.

"Girls, Carlisle wants you all up" Esme said coming in the family room, She turned on her heels and walked out the room, Alice, Rosalie and I followed her.

When we reached the third floor Alice went in first.

"Edward I was so worried" Alice said hugging him, He looks so frail.

I seen the tears go down his cheeks.

"What ever it was hes letting it go now" Dad said

"Edward thank god we thought you ran off" Rose Joked. Edward opened his hands for Rosalie to hug him aswell.

"Bella do you know what made his break down ?" Dad asked

"We never spoke about it today, I was trying to keep his mind off it and I didn't make a too good of a job " I said keeping my eyes on Edward, The tear silently going down my face.

"Bella"

Did Edward just talk.

"Edward" I said Collapsed on the floor.

"Bella are you okay ?" Carlisle asked

"Please tell me I didnt hear Edward talk" I said

"Bella" Edward whispered again.

"Bella hes talking, he wants you." Alice said getting up, she picked me up and took me to Edward and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Please never leave me" He whispered.

I'm still reeling that Edward is speaking and its to me.

"Were going to give you both space, I will bring Edward something to eat and you Bella you barely ate" Esme said.

Everyone left the room.

"Edward, Why now ?" I asked

"Bella,I don't know why ? But Bella your haunting my dreams" Edward said

"Your haunting mine aswell" I said

Edward looked at me confused.

"Edward, Wen you first started Forks High, I didn't do the carpool and never came to school in carpool was because I couldn't stand being in a car with anyone, because of a car crash I had at the beginning of the summer. I hated, I was seeing Dr Jackson a month after my car crash, the nightmares everything. Emmett was in the car that night we were going to Seattle to pick up his new Jeep, My Truck broke down, the truck in our drive. and Erm It was skidding out of control I was hit by two cars, I thats why I couldn't do much baseball until summer vacation last year, I was told to give my 2 slipped discs a year to heal." I said and took a deep breath. "But I admitted it to everyone but you, I never got the Chance, The nightmares about that night came back the night I was took into hospital. But it wasn't Emmett who was next to me Edward, It was you" I said

Edward just stared at me, I knew it, I blew it.

"Bella, In my dreams its like the future and we got hit going to one of my concerts." Edward said "Thank you for telling me your fears and what happened but why are you okay with me in the car with you" He said

His voice is amazing, after 8 years of silence, his voice is velvety smooth, its amazing

"Because your okay in a car with me" I said

"OH !" Edward said shifting to get up.

"Edward sit down mister you just took a bad break down" Esme scolded

_I'm just shifting so Bella can sit next to me_

Why did Edward just sign ? Does he not want to talk to the woman who brought him and Alice up

"Sorry mom I'm just getting used to speaking again" Edward said to Esme.

"Thats okay your dad and I discussed Italy and were prosponing it for a week. since we got travel passes instead of tickets well be fine" Esme said

"Thats fine mom, um is it wrong to ask for Bella company tonight I can sleep on the couch" Edward said.

"Ofcourse not and I think your both adult enough to share" Esme said.

"Thanks mom" Edward said

Esme sat the tray on the bed with some sandwiches between Edward and I.

"Can I send your dad up to check you over including your throat I don't want you to strain yourself" Mom said

"Sure" Edward said

I picked up a Sandwich and nibbled one it. Edward copied my actions, Esme left the room.

"Bella, why didn't you eat tonight ?" Edward asked,

Im not used to him speaking its weird but I love it all the same.

"I had a nightmare last night, I loose my appetite" I said

"May I come in you mom ask for me to check you over" Carlisle asked coming in Edwards room"

"Sure" Edward said

"Okay temperature first" Carlisle said putting the machine in his ear, It beeped twice, he looked at it "Temperature is fine, How are your muscles ?" He asked Edward.

"There still a bit stiff but mom scolded me for moving a little to let Bella sit next to me" Edward said.

"Can I get you up to stretch them a little bit" Carlisle said, he stood up. Edward swung his leg off the bed. he put his arms out for Carlisle to help him up, Carlisle took them and pulled but he struggled. Edward was really stiff. I shuffled forward and pushed Edwards back but no anvil. I went to the floor and massaged Edwards Legs, when they loosened up I got up and Pulled him. he stood up fine.

"I think you need a good massage to loosed you up" Carlisle said "Want me to get your mom up" he said

"Not I liked it when Bella did my legs" Edward said

"I dont mind giving him a rub down Carlisle, I learned about Deep massages when I slipped my 2 disc's in my accident" I said

"Thank you Bella" Carlisle said "I think you will be more than well enough to go to Italy on the actual date but can we keep it till saturday, What time have your to be at your dads tomorrow Bella" He asked

"Actually Carlisle, Esme and Alice is helping Evelyn, Rose and I get ready tomorrow so were getting ready here" I said "But I need to be up at seven am" I said.

"Ah that is why Miss Hale is staying the eveing and Emmett is staying at yours for the evening" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Do you have some oil I could use to massage Edwards muscles" I asked

"Sure, I think Esme has some.I will be back." Carlisle opens the door and seen four eager faces waiting.

Edward seen this and stiffened. I rubbed his leg I nodded knowing he didn't want company.

"Erm guys can you all give Edward some space tonight he will answer your questions whens hes ready I think he needs some rest, I will answer some questions after I took a shower" I said .

"Sure Bella, Um see you soon" Alice said, I knew she would understand.

Carlisle left the room and closed the door behind him and I looked at Edwar

"Thank you Bella" He whispered.

"Its okay Edward when I had my crash I had a million questions because of my discs. Remember thats why I never did Gym on my final year" Bella said

Carlisle comes back with Some baby oil, I quirked and eyebrow to him.

"Esme likes to lock in moisture when out a bath or a shower" Carlisle said and left the room, Blushing.

Edward was giggling.

"Okay Edward. do you think you can move enough to get shorts on" I asked

"If you can get me some from the last drawer on my dresser" Edward said.

I went to the dresser and grabbed some shorts and passed them to Edward.

"Im going to get the third degree over with so put the shorts on and wrap in the covers I need you really warm for your muscles to relax, I think the cold water locked them too much" I said and left the room and went to the family room where everyone sat, I walked in and stood infront of the fire, thats when Edwards words hit me. _'Have you ever thought you are missing some things im life ?'_

Edward, Edward has been missing alot.

"Bella"

I looked up.

"Sorry phased out a bit there, okay fire away" I said, I wish I didnt everyone was speaking over one another.

"One at a time, Carlisle you first" I said holding my ears.

"Bella, Are you okay ?, I know things like these cam be a bit stressful " He asked

"Im fine Carlisle, still reeling over the fact Edward spoke to my first I thought it would one of his family members" I said

Carlisle nodded.

"Okay Esme" I said

"I wanted to know if you and Edward want some tea, Some earl grey ?" She asked

"That would be great" I said . Esme nodded and left the room.

"What did you talk about ?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh my god Emmett, Edward has spoken for the first time in 8 years and you think the first thing out there mouths are about sex" Rosalie gasped.

"Bella what does Edwards voice sound like after so long ?" Alice asked

"Alice he has a velvet sound in his voice, its memorizing" I said

"Thank you Bella, I was worried for so long he would never speak again" Alice said.

"Right, you all want to know what the main topic was about" I said

Everybody nodded

"We talked about my accident and my fears, what started that conversation as we told one another were haunting one anothers dreams" I said "No I feel better about telling him" I asked

"Thats great Bella, we were worried it was going to effect you as Edward told you about his fears" Rosalie said

"Its good" I said "I feel refreshed but thats just another part of my recovery" I added

"There you go dear" Esme said coming in the room with the tray of tea, I took it from her hands and went out the family room and back up to Edward.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its will bring Edward and Bella closer together.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N Part Sorry its not much but chapter 6 for ya. **

**Not I don't usually do this but I have 2 fics to recommend for ya all. **

**1. Right there By OCDJen - Slash fic with Jasper and Edward**

**2. A Year to remember By Claire-Russell-Baby - Bella and Edward **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Edwards POV**

Tonight has been Emotional, I take a break down and then Bella is the one who always brings me out of it, We have been talking about our fears, I never knew Bella had those same fears as I, But now I know we are more connected than I thought. And I understand Bella's Choice of words when I asked her if she had ever thought she was missing things in life and she repllied yes, she replied yes because shes had been through the same torture as I even though she only had itfor a year, these fears are built though experiences.

Bella volenteered to give my muscles a rub, but she said shes going to get the third degree done with first.

She instructed to put on shorts and snuggle under the duvet to heat up, which I did. Ill take my shirt off when needed.

She had been down there for a good half an hour. They must have a lot to talk about.

The door swung open Bella comes in with a tray.

"Your mom thought some tea would be good" Bella said carrying the tray in the room "Its Earl grey" she added

"Thanks, Tea would be great" I said shifting to get an arm out of the covers and held it out for a cup. Bella set the tray down and handed me a cup and added some sugar in her own.

We drank in silence, to much silence I have been silent too long.

"Bella would you move to new Hampshire with me" I asked

"Edward I know I said I was too comfortable but Seattle is still something new." Bella said.

Would I move for Bella ? Yes I would shes part of my healing process. Would I change everything for her ? Yet again yes shes my everything.

"Its just you understand everything and even more" I said

Bella nodded, But shes has been living in forks since birth shes cant be too far from her father.

I finished my tea, Bella took her final sips.

"Now Edward lie down" Bella instructed and I did as she said .

I watched as she swipped the hair from her face.

I remember the first day I saw her.

**Flashback**

We sat there watching Mrs Cope fighting with the computer when the door opened and in came the most beautiful girl came in the room he Chesnut brown hair bounced around her shoulders, she looked over to Alice and I with her intense Chocolate brown eyes.

When Mrs Cope said Isabella I kept thinking Isabella over and over.

**End Flashback**

Bella has always been on my mind. Her compassion towards others had floored me the night she invited our family to dinner.

"Now Edward I'm starting with your legs since its where most of your locked muscles are then Ill move to your arms and well test your back to see if they need done" Bella said taking the duvet off my legs keeping the rest of me warm

She leaned over to get the bsby oil, I really need to ask Mom about that theres more to that than Dad is letting on. She squirted a small amount to her palm and heated it up

Bella worked me the rest of the night, my body was nice and relaxed and I let Bella get ready for the night ahead. I curled at my end of the bed and felt really tired.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its will bring Edward and Bella closer together.**

**Now do you want Edward to have a romance ? Do you want it now ? OR in Italy ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Strangest feelings

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess******

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 7: Strangest feelings**

**Bella POV**

I Woke up feeling better than ever my nightmares was at bay, Edward and I stayed in bed for the past two days talking about our nightmares why the faces changed, I gave Edwards muscles a final massage last night and he was loosened up while he went for a shower, I made the dinner, no-one disturbed us as they know we would come down in out own time. I looked over to my left and Edward was still sound asleep, I slowly crawled out of bed and went to my room, Went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went down the stairs and sat was Rose, Evelyn and Esme Chatting about today's events.

"Morning Bella, How did Edward sleep dear ?" Esme asked,

I looked at Evelyn to see if she knew about last night, or Esme was generally asking.

"Its okay dear um we had to let Evelyn know about Edwards attack, she gave him a job today to keep him mind off his episode, The organist called the morning with the stomach flu and Evelyn asked if I knew if Edward has the traditional march on cd to play and I suggested Edward should play it on the piano at the church" Esme said

"Shall I wake him up" I asked, and I pottered around the kitchen to make a coffee and some toast

"Would you please" Esme said

I nodded and added and extra cup and made more toast and took them up the stairs as I was going to Edwards room Alice stopped and and too the tray off my and sat it down, she wrapped her tiny hands around me and sobbed.

"Alice its okay" I said as I rubbed her back.

"Bella what if your weren't here, we would have lost him to his mind, It nearly happened once before, I couldn't bear to see him gone" Alice sobbed.

"Alice, Edward is fine, Okay, hes speaking again, hes healing, slowly but hes healing isn't what you all wanted ?" I said

"Yes"

"Okay, Im going to wake Edward up before the toast gets cold and do does the Coffee and then you can work your magic, Damn I forgot to get my dress, I hope I can get to the shop in time" I said picking everything up and went in Edwards room and gently shook him

"Ten more minutes mom please" He moaned

"I wish I could but im not your mom" I giggled.

Edward sat up and looked around himself and was confused.

"Edward calm down please" I asked as I seen the panic in his eyes

"Bella" He said

"Its okay Edward" I said I sat the tray down and the table next to the bed and sat on the bed and stroked his hair to calm him down.

I moved my hand to his jaw, Edward leaned against my hand. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I don't know what I was doing, I pulled back and looked at Edward, He was smiling.

"This is what I have been missing" He said.

I smiled and blushed, Edward pulled my chin up and pulled me forward and kissed me, Edwards kissing me. It was amazing, He opened his mouth slightly. I tested the waters and massaged my tongue along his.

"Bella, get a shower please, and tell Edward to wear the suit he left here that he wore for graduation" Alice called,

I pulled away. Edward strokes my cheek

"Why am I to wear the graduation suit" Edward asks

"Erm Evelyns organist has stomach flu" I said

"It will be my pleasure to be part of the wedding" Edward said

I handed Edward his coffee and I took a piece of toast and ran out the room and shoved my shoes on and ran down the stairs, Alice was at the bottom tapping her foot.

"Alice im in a bit of a rush, I didn't pick my dress up because I was sith Edward all day yesterday, Im so frazzled, Im . . ." I took a deep breath.

"Bella . . . Bella . . ." Alice said "Bella we knew you wold be spending the day with Edward, Evelyn and Rosalie picked it up with theirs. and the shoe Bella wonderful shoes and you asked for heels just incase you had a tall usher, now go shower relax" She said and directed me to the stairs.

I went to the room and jumped into the shower. I hummed the song _'Little things by Son of Dork'_

When I came out Alice was standing with Rollers , I sat down for torture its Barbie Bella time.

3pm comes and I just made my entrance in the church and watched Evelyn walk down her dress is amazing, my feet are killing me but worth it. Evelyn said Ive to take Edwards arm since I cant take is being brave coming out today, under the pressure of his family, wanting to speak to him, hearing him to talk its so much for him. The ceremony is going beautifully.

"I object to this monstrosity"

I looked up and see a woman I have never seen before.

"And who are you may I ask" I called out.

"Tanya Denali, Evelyn is my aunt and I object to her being married into poor money" She said

I turned around and waved and Mr Webber to continue. He did, once the vows were spoken, that was it them being together, it too my dad 18 years to be happy again but im glad he is.

I took Edwards arm and walked out, we went in the Limo. The dinner with the Hales, Cullens and us was perfect. Dad and Evelyn is so cute together. Everyone left Edward alone unless hes spoken up. Everyone is shocked, I kept giving his knee the most gentle squeeze.

The Evening Passes. We leave the restaurant and Edward and I retired to his room.

"That was wonderful" I said

"It was. um Bella . . . I know we kissed but can I be the Gentleman and ask you on a date" Edward said looking at the floor.

"Um yea" I said blushing.

"Okay Tomorrow, you and I go out and you can tell Alice" Edward said

"Okay, you want me to sleep over" I asked

"I think Ill be fine" Edward said

"Well goodnight and see you tomorrow night on our date" I said

I left Edwards room and ran to Alice room at the floor below.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its will bring Edward and Bella closer together.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- sorry it took 9days to update full of the cold and has a bit of writers block until last night and wrote 3 chapters. So this is one chapter closed to some Lemons . yes your heard me 2 more chapters and you'll see some lemons. Enjoy ! !**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 8: First date**

**Edward POV**

Bella agreed to go on a a date with me, I was ecstatic, I was going to take Bella to her meadow for a picnic this afternoon, Alice knows cos I asked her to help me out with Bella, I asked mom to prepare a basket. The both of them were ecstatic and I blushed alot.

**flashback**

**"Mom, can you do something for me" I asked when mom took a dance with me. **

**"Sure son what is it ?" She asked **

**"Could you make a basket up for me tomorrow afternoon, I want to take Bella to a special place." I asked **

**"Of course, Where are you taking her ?" Mom asked **

**"Um its somewhere Both Bella and I go when we need some quiet" I said **

**"Okay" Mom said **

**End Flashback..**

I was more fun when I asked Alice to dress Bella in something warm but yet comfortable

**Flashback **

**I was Dancing with Alice. **

**"What, Have you asked her yet ?" Alice squealed**

**"Not and Shh, Alice or Ill go back to signing again please" I said "I took a big step talking to you all today. I would have kept my voice to Bella until after the summer" I added. **

**"Sorry, Edward, Okay so what do you want he in" Alice asked **

**"I would like her in trousers at the least, were going a bit of a hike first. I want her Warm okay" I said **

**"Okay no problem" Alice said looking dis hearted**

**"Alice, I promise, you can dress her up when were back from Italy, Well go on more dates and you can dress her up in the next two" I said, **

**Alice had tears in her eyes. "Im proud of you Edward, your healing" she said and hugged me . **

**End Flashback. **

I smiled at those memories, I got up, I went down the stairs, I walked in the kitchen where I could smell bacon cooking.

"Morning Edward" Dad said to me.

"Morning dad" I said. Im slowly building to confidence, I can do this sit in the kitchen with my parents and chat for a while, If not I'll explain through sign language.

"Morning dear, Bella has been up and ate, her and Alice is away to Port Angeles apparently Bella's clothes wasn't date worthy" Mom said

"Mom what would you do when I say but comfortable clothes on her as were hiking to get to the spot." I said.

"Its Alice son, Give her this she is really proud of you, And so am I knew there was something missing and now your doing it, I am really proud of you" Mom said

"Esme Dear your embarrassing our son, All I will say is make sure your ready enough for this son" Dad said

"I am ready dad, I have been waiting for this since my break down" I said,

Now that my confidence his built, Im ready to explain to then what happened to me that night in the bathroom.

"Um mom, dad, since Alice and Bella isnt here could I explain to you both what Happen that night of my break down" I said.

"Sure son, take your time" Mom said

I took a deep breath and set my fork down.

"We came home and we separated ways, I wanted a shower. But in the shower, I kept getting the pictures from my nightmare in my head, I couldn't let them go, they trapped me in my mind." I said

"Thats when I found you curled in the shower, Not moving" Dad said

I nodded my head, I took a jagged breath and looked back up.

"My nightmares had changed the day I met Bella, That night I took the break down I dreamt that I decided to pursue my music and we were going to a concert I was in I turned to smile at Bella and when I turned back, A red truck was coming speeding at us. All I could think of why did I curse Bella to this. My mind went into overload" I said.

Mom sobbed and hugged me tightly. "Aww Edward, you have went through so much" She sobbed

"Mom, Please don't cry Please" I said holding back my own tears.

I took a deep breath to calm the tears.

"Son, do you understand these nightmares" Dad asked

"Dr sturgeon and I had been discussing them, he thought it was something my mind was telling me, I tried everything even telling Bella my nightmares. there still coming but not as strong." I said to dad.

Alice finally released Bella and now were sitting in the meadow. We had set out the Picnic, Alice listened to my request to keep it comfortable. Bella was wearing Jeans with new hiking boots, She was wearing a purple version of the grey coat I have on.

"Edward this is amazing" Bella said as her eyes lit up

"Havent you been here during the Day before" I asked

"Only when I first seen it and the flowers were dead as it was the middle of winter. I always came at night when I was feeling the way I always was" Bella said "That's why I put up like 100 lights around some trees" She said

"How did you light them up" I asked

"I got a generator. Its in the boot of my car" Bella said.

"Wow" I said

I picked out the plates and to tubs of food and opened them and put them on the blanket.

"Go on Bella choose something Mom went over board" I said blushing.

"Your mom is glad her son is living" Bella said "Like my dad and Emmett is glad Im living" she added. Picking a sandwich up.

"If feels great to be living again Bella and you did that, Your the one who kept pushing me to keep going never to give up" I said

"That was because I was doing the same Edward, I was seeing Dr Jackson and I didnt push you I would think it was okay" Bella explained.

"Dr Jackson was your therapist" I said.

"Still is, but my sessions has been cut down" Bella said nibbling away at the food.

We were enjoying the rare burst of sun.

"Is there a good beach around here" I asked Bella

"First beach" Bella said

We finished lunch and decided to finish the day strolling the beach.

When we arrived home Alice dragged Bella away for the gossip. I took the basket in the kitchen and unpacked it and Placed the plates in the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Evening son, I was about it prepare dinner. would you like to help" mom said coming in the kitchen.

"Of course Mom" I said washing my hands.

"How was lunch with Bella ?" Mom asked, she knows this was a date but shes not pressuring me for details.

"Amazing mom, we spoke about how we both were the reasons for our recoveries, could you call Dr Jackson for an emergency session for me tomorrow" I said

I see the plan developing in my mind, Dr Jackson knew about Bella and I and knew we were using one anothers recoveries to heal, and also I want him to hear me speak, he was the one who broke through, Dr Sturgeon was continuing Dr Jackson's work.

"Of course son, I will call But why not today, Dinner wont be on the table till seven, its only three." Mom said.

"Okay call him" I said.

Bella came in the kitchen

"Um Esme is it okay for Dr Jackson to come in here, my appointment is for half 3 and I was having so much fun with Edward I just remembered and hes on the phone" she said.

"Of course dear" Mom said

_Dont tell him about me say something about me talking, say yes cos Edward would like to see you._

Bella nodded and went back on her cell

"Dr Jackson Esme said its fine" Bella said then shes listens inattentively. "Yes Edward is here, he was about to get Esme to call you to see you" she said and she listened in more. "Oh, your already in forks"."Coming now will be fine" she bit her farewell to Dr Jackson and hung up.

"I will put the kettle on" Mom said

"I will be in my sanctuary, playing Bella's song" I said.

"I will sit in the livingroom with Alice watching a chick flick" Bella said

Everyone converged to there places. I sat at my piano and played Bella's lullaby but it converged into something else. as I was getting into the piece my cell buzzed

**Start playing he wants to see you first Love Bella x **

I started to play the middle of the lullaby.

"Edward"

I turned from my piano and waved Dr Jackson in.

"Wow son you look awful what happened ?" he asked

Perfect question to answer.

"I took another break down a few days ago and I am still recovering from it, it has been very eventful." I said

Dr Jackson stared at me with eyes like saucers and like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"Dr Jackson . . . Dr Jackson are you okay? " I asked

He stayed in that position for a while, I got up from the piano and gave him a nudge.

"I am so sorry Edward you really caught me off guard, I have been keeping up with Dr Sturgeon and he told me you were still mute, I wasnt expecting you speaking, when did it happen ?" He asked

"Can I call Bella here, um shes the part of the reason" I said

"Of course Edward" He said.

I walked tot he living room, gave Alice a bit squeeze, because I feel as if I never do it enough.

"Bella can you come please" I asked

"Sure" Bella said taking my hand, we walked into my sanctuary and never let our hands part.

I sat on the bench to give Bella the chair.

"So Edward how did you speaking arise" Dr Jackson said going into doctor mode.

"A few nights ago, I took a bad episode. it started with a nightmare with Bella. we spent the day talking about our plans to I Italy we were meant to be going tomorrow but postponed till saturday, Well when Bella and I returned from Chief Swans home. We parted. I went for a shower but as I was showering the Nightmares controlled my mind, all I could see was Bellas face getting crushed over and over again, I was trapped in my own mind. Dad found me. I could hear everyone but I couldn't move or respond it was like the nightmares paralzed me, when I started to move dad was getting everyone to speak to me to respond. I was doing it but looking at there faces to acknowledge them talking to me that last person who spoke was Bella" I said looking at Bella to continue.

"I was standing in shock, with tears running down my face, we were having such a good day, I forgot to speak to him about his nightmare we always did, I thought I was going into shock when I hear my name being whispered,I collapsed everyone was worried . I looked at everyone and asked did I hear Edward talk, Everyone nodded, Alice took me to him all he could say was not to leave him. since then we have been talking, yesterday has been the first time both of us has been to the open world since that night." Bella said she took my hand to show support.

We spent till tea time talking, Dr Jackson, recommended that one of us change colleges and I know Bella wont leave Seattle. So Im moving back. before the summer ends.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its will bring Edward and Bella closer together.**


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- Okay More x**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 9: Vacation**

**Bella POV**

Vacation time has came, Edward spoke to his parents about getting transferred to UW. They agreed and got him transferred for the second rest of the gang volunteered to move Edwards things I will be assigned a new dorm, the ones I was in were only for first years on a settling in period.

We are now in our apartment in Volterra. Im sitting on the Balcony looking over the city. its such an amazing view. its our second week in place. we have did all the tourist attractions, the next two weeks are for us. Carlisle and Esme is encouraging out relationship

Today, Edward has been smeaking around. Both of us are still virgans we did say we will loose it when we both feel ready. Recently I have been feeling it. From the day Edward asked me on a date. That date was amazing a relaxing picnic.

"Bella dear" I looked up and seen Esme standing at the doors.

"Afternoon Esme, Please Join me" I said.

Esme came on the balcony and sat on a sun bed next to me.

"Where is Edward this afternoon ?" Esme said

"Don't know, He came back from a round of golf with Carlisle then went back out again. Haven't seen him since. So I'm taking this time to relax with a book" I said pointing at the book on the table. "I got so distracted with the sights I haven't cracked it open" I added.

"It is beautiful dear isnt it" Esme said looking over the city with me.

We kept up the banter for a while and only got up for a toilet break. Or a juice break.

It was getting closer to the evening Edward still never returned home, Esme, Carlisle and I got ready to go out for dinner, I put on the Blue spaghetti strapped dress which was recommended by Alice, Well not recommended TOLD by Alice. Esme Helped me put my hair in a tight roll leaving some strands to frame my face. I put on some smokey eyed make up. The death trap shoes that match the dress. I lifted the shawl although we have been lucky with the weather I wasnt chancing it.

"Bella Dear are you ready ?" Esme called

I walked to the door.

"You look fabulous dear, Edward called he will get us at the restaurant" Esme said

I nodded my head and followed Esme and Carlisle out. we went in the cab and took us to the restaurant. I got out the car and seen Edward I waved at him, he waved back giving my his amazing crooked grin. I walked over to him. I turned around to expect Esme and Carlisle behind me but the car was gone aswell. I looked back at Edward.

"Asked mom and dad for us to have a date night" Edward said

"Aw Edward that is wow but where were you all day." I asked

"Setting this evening up for you" Edward said holding his arm out to me and I took it, he lead me into the restaurant and gave our reservations. the cue moaned, the Hostess explained if you book a table you go in. We were lead to our table it was beautiful.

"Edward this place is amazing" I said taking it all in.

"Its all for you Bella" Edward said taking my hand across the table.

"Good evening. My name is Sean I will be your server this evening. can I interest you in some wine" our waiter said.

"No thank you Sean could we get two cokes and menus please" Edward said

"Yes sir" our waiter said.

"As I was saying, Bella we have been together for two weeks as a family, these next two are just us aslong as we join Mom and Dad at breakfast and Dinner, the rest of the day is ours." Edward said

"This is amazing Edward this place is magical. I hope to come back here again" I said

I spotted the waiter coming back, he set our cokes down and handed us our menus and then whispered in Edwards ear. Edward nodded, The waiter rushed off.

I looked at the menu, Everything looked amazing.

"Edward what do you recommend" I asked

"My favourite on this menu has to be the traditional tagatelli and cheese and herb sauce" He replied. "But tonight I will be having Mushroom ravioli" He added

"They do it here, Ill have the same" I said

Mushroom ravioli is my favourite Italian dish. Edward called the Waiter over.

"Ready to order" He said

"Yes we both would like Mushroom ravioli" Edward ordered.

Dinner went well. Once we had finished we walked the streets. Today is St. Marcus day, it was basically a big street party. We laughed and enjoyed the show. We stopped at a vender Edward bought one of those Plastic rose and handed it to me, I blushed and thanked him, he replied with a your welcome.

It was getting late, we caught a cab back to the apartment.

"Take your shoes off Bella and take a seat on the balcony and I will join you in a moment." Edward said.

I didnt see any signs of Esme and Carlisle being back. I sat on the plush couch and took the death traps off and rubbed my feet. I padded to the balcony there sat on the table was another rose and a book with a note.

I picked the note up.

_**Dearest Bella, **_

_**This is my journal marked is my latest entry, I had written. I tried to convey every thing onto paper but its hard I hope you understand **_

_**Your love **_

_**Edward x**_

I sat the note down and opened the journal entry that Edward had marked out.

_**Today Bella and I went on our first real date, I feel as if im walking on clouds. My stomach has so many butterflies I feel like I;m about to take off. I had always what I was missing in life. But it isnt just date, its Bella who I have been missing, she has completed me they day I told her about my nightmares, my conditions. Everything. She was so understanding that day. Now I know why But that doesnt take away she never thought I was dragging her down like all my other 'friends', the ones in Chicago. I think I had been falling for Bella and never knew it untill that glorious kiss she gave me, I was reveling in the feeling. I think I love Bella. No I know Im in Love with Bella. **_

I closed the Journal and looked up Edward was leaning against the door, I jumped up and kissed him. Passionately. Our kiss became more frantic. I pulled away.

"I love you Edward" I whispered

"I love you Bella" He whispered back.

I pulled on Edwards hand and took him to our room. I stopped him at the bed. I stood infront of him and looked deep into his Eyes. I took every pin out of my head and let my hair fall.

"Edward Im ready" I said

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x Make it about 25 reviews **


	10. Chapter 10: First time

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- I haven't written first time lemons before so be gentle with the crit and I will give you more, lemons. **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 10: First time**

**Edward POV  
**

Tonight I will be spoiling Bella. Dad and I are on the golfing green.

"So Edward what have you planned for you and Bella today when we get back." Dad said lining up his club to the ball to make a put.

"I was hoping to take Bella on another date tonight, I was hoping to plan it all" I said

Sunk his ball giving par 3, I took my turn next. If I get this it make Dad and I even.

"Of course son" Dad said

"And tonight I will be telling Bella I love her" I said Looking to my my hit and my ball sunk giving me par 3

"Are you sure son ?" Dad asked

"Im positive dad, It never clicked in place until that day Bella kissed me" I said putting my putter back in my bag and carried it to the last hole.

I walked about Volterra after Dad and I left the course, I was booking the restaurant and plan where we were going after we left. Its St. Marcus day so there will be a street festival tonight and I want Bella to experience it all.

I had just called mom and dad to let them know everything is set up, mom Let me know she sent Bella to get dressed, I got Alice to text Alice a formal outfit for this evening.

Im waiting at the restaurant. When the cab pulled up Bella came out first she was wearing a blue dress that set of her skin very well. Mom did Bellas hair in a up do, I pefered it down but this place is very formal.

In the restaurant, I sent a messenger to take my journal and a note to the apartment where Mom or dad was waiting to put it on the table on the balcony.

Once we left I took Bella around the stalls, I bought her a plastice rose. She blushed , its so beautiful on her skin.

The night wore on I took Bella back to the apartment. When we walked in I asked Bella to remove her footwear and step on the balcony, I would be with her a moment, I stepped in our room to see if Dad and Mom got my the flowers for her. They were there, I took off my shoes and jacket and Tie, I hung tem up and walked to the balcony, Bella was still reading, I leaned against the door, feeling the breeze. Bella looks up from the entry I marked out for her and she ran to me giving my the most passionate kiss. It became more frantic, Bella pulled away. I looked into her Chocolate brown orbs.

"I Love you Edward" She whispered, My hear swelled. She loves me, Bella loves me.

"I Love you Bella" I whispered back,

Bella's Eyes darkened, She pulls on my hand dragging me through the apartment to our room, she stood me infront of the bed. she lookes me in the eyes with the same dark look.

"Edward Im Ready" she says.

I take a step forward. I brought Bella forward and kissed her gently, I ran my hands down her arms, past her hip, I grips some of her dress and lifted it up over her head, breaking the kiss once. Bella took my Shirt and unbuttoned every button and slid it off my arms.

I took one of my hands and grazed her left breast. Bella moaned into my mouth. Bella's hands unfastened my belt and trousers and slid then down, I stood out of them as I unfastened her bra. I took it off and turned Bella around and lay her down on the bed.

I went in my suitcase and took out the box of condoms. Emmett handed me when I started dating Bella. I sat them on the unit and went back to Bella, I stepped out of my boxers, Bella stared at my erection.

I moved to the bed and leaned over Bella and took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth and gave it a gentle suck. Bella moaned, that must have been good.

I used my right hand to massage her other breast as I sucked on the other. Bellas hips thrust and caught on my erection and I moaned slightly.

I moved to the other breast and moved my hands to the edge of her thong and moved it down and took them off her. I moved mt hand to her swollen clit and gave it a little pressure, Bella moaned some more asking to do it again so I did. I moved my head back to her lips and kissed her. I moved my hand and rubbed my fingers down her folds feeling her wetness on them, I stuck a finger in to test the waters and moved it in and out after a few stokes I added another Bella moaned against my lips. My erection twitched to the sound. I removed my fingers, I leaned over to the unit and took a condom out the box, I ripped the foil and took it out, I rolled it down my painful erection once that was done I positioned myself between her legs.

"Bella Im going to go as slow as I can. I know it will hurt" I explained.

Bella nodded her head watching me with hooded eyes.

I put the tip iin, Bella moaned and arched her back, It took all my strength not to blow right there. I pushed in a little further,letting Bella adjust, She was so tight it was getting harder to concentrate. I pushed more and hit her barrier. I kept looking at Bella and pushed past the barrier, I seen the pain on her face I Stilled my movements, I leaned down and Kissed Bellas lips.

"Im sorry Bella, I wish I could take the pain." I whispered on her lips.

"Its okay Edward we both were ready, the pain if for the first time" Bella whispered back and rocked her hips.

I moaned, Ready to come.

"I dont think I will last long" I whispered and slowly thrusting my hips in and out of Bella.

She moaned. Which in turn made me moan. Bella called me to go fast, I could feel myself about to come but I moved faster for Bella. She moaned.

"Oh god Im sorry" I called as My orgasm came, Bella just kept moaning writhing under me, I thrust twice more and came. Giving sharp thrusts into Bella.

I lay down on top of Bella and kissed her sweet lips.

"Im so sorry Bella" I said feeling ashamed that I couldnt last long.

"Edward it was okay, I enjoyed it, Orgasms are better than coming and trust me I orgasmed alot, Its our first time, it was expected, the more we do it the longer we last" Bella explained.

I took the base of my penis and condom and pulled out of Bella, I removed the condom gently and disposed of it. I went to the en suite and got a wash cloth and brought it back to Bella, I cleaned her thigh where I seen the touch of blood when I pulled out.

Once I cleaned Bella up I gave her, her underwear back. I got my boxers on. I went in the drawer for a pair of PJ Pant, I put them on.

I turned around, Bella was putting on her night gown. I walked over to her and Kissed her gently.

"Thank you Bella, for loving me back" I whispered.

"Edward I Love you to the end of the world." Bella whispered back.

I pulled the covers back on our bed and climbed in Bella joined me, she snuggled up to my chest and she fell asleep. her soft snores filling the room like a Melody, I dont know If I will beable to sleep in a bed without Bella. Ever.

I close my eyes in hopes that mom and Dad never questions our night.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x**


	11. Chapter 11:Happiness

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- day after hope you all like **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 11: Happiness**

**Bella POV**

Waking up next to Edward was blissful. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When I came out I went to the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the table.

"Morning dear" she said

"Morning Esme, Whats on the agenda today ?" I asked.

"Whatever you and Edward has planned, Carlisle and I are going to the display on St. Marcus day." Esme said.

I smile and poured a coffee from the pot and sat with Esme.

"How was your evening dear ?" Esme asked over her coffee cup.

"It was magical Esme, The restaurant did an excellent mushroom ravioli, The walk along the streets was amazing. the plastic rose in the vase with my flowers, he bought that at a stall for me. He told me he loved me last night" I said but as I was explaining the evening I felt my eyes water.

"Bella are you okay dear" Esme asked concerned.

"Im fine Esme, I was just thinknig about last night, Its happy tears." I said.

"Morning, Edward not up yet"

I looked up and Carlisle just came in the door with clubs.

"Not yet, I can get him up if you planned some golfing before we split today" I said.

"No, Esme and I are going golfing once Edward is up" Carlisle said setting the clubs down.

We heard footsteps coming. Edward came in view streching and yawning.

"Morning" He said

I got up and poured a coffee, I passed it to Edward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Im going for a shower" I said and left the room, I took my time in the shower. So Edward and his parents talk and to get away form any discomfort.

When I was done I put on a light dress and flats. I tied my hair in a pony tail. when I walked out the room Edward came out of the shower. I kissed him on the lips. I went to the kitchen and helped Esme to make breakfast.

Once we finished the breakfast, We sat to the meal and we enjoyed it,

"Now dears meet us as the restaurant you both were at last night for dinner" Esme said lifting her clubs and kissed us goodbye.

Edward and I cleared the dishes and sat on the sofa.

"What do you want to do today ?" Edward asks

"Sit here and relax, I'm sort of sore from last night" I said

"Sure, I will get a DVD and we can watch that" Edward said and left the living room.

We sat and watched the DVD and met with Esme and Carlisle at the restaurant.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 30 reviews**

**PS. Wat would you all like to happen. I have one more chapter and might to a Epilogue after it or continue the story**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to UW

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- day after hope you all like **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 12: Welcome to UW**

**Edward POV**

Today is my first day at UW, My parents got me in Bella's classes, When we came back from Italy, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett was smiling at us both. Later that day we found out they bought Bella and I an apartment and decorated. it and Charly and Evelyn chipped in.

Waking up next to Bella is the best thing ever, we both have classes this morning.

"Bella wake up Love" I said

"I'm up." Bella said "Morning" she said.

"Morning" I said.

"Are you ready for your first day ?" Bella asks.

"As ready as I can be" I said.

We got up and ready for College. Bella Was proudly showing me off.

"Bella. I don't think I can do this, I have never spoken in-front of a crowd" I said

"Okay just sign, Ill translate okay" Bella said making me better

"Thank you" I said

We walked into the class. My hand tightens around Bella's.

"Welcome to your second semester and we have a new student joining us this semester Edward Cullen" the lecturer said. "Come and tell us why you chose to be a special needs teacher." she added

Bella got up with me.

"Miss Swan I think you should sit down" The lecturer said,

_Miss Bella needs to come up because I Haven't spoke to crowds yet. _

"What did he say ?" The Lecturer said.

"He said I need to come up because even though he can talk, he hasnt spoke to a crowd since speaking again" Bella said.

"I am so sorry Mr Cullen, I was told about you and though you had recovered, I am so sorry, can a recommend, you meet up with a public speaker, to give you confidence" the lecturer said

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Your welcome, you both can take your seats" The lecturer said.

The rest of the day went amazingly well. Bella stuck by me the whole time, we made an appointment with the public speaker, I have to have group sessions without Bella. Its going to be scary without her.

That evening, Bella and I was invited to Charlie and Evelyn's for Dinner. Bella drove. she has been happier driving a car that I have ever seen.

"Evening guys come in, Charlie is in shower, Im just finishing making the dinner" Evelyn said answering the door to us both.

"Thank you Evelyn" I said and handed her the flowers we picked up. I took Bella's hand and went to the set table.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to your first session and sit in to let you know its okay" Bella said.

"Thank you Bella" I said .

"Bella"

"Hi Dad" Bella said hugging Charlie

"Edward, How are you son ?" Charlie asked

"Good, Going to start, Public speaking classes tomorrow, because I have been silent for so long I kind of need to get into speaking to large crowds." I said.

"Yeah, How was your first day?" Charlie asked

Evelyn came in with the dishes, she sat down and joined us.

"Good, Bella stuck by me all day" I said.

"That's good Bells is always helping out" Charlie said

The conversation kept light as we ate dinner. Bella and I made our way home

As we got settled into our bed time routine there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it babe, You go for the first shower" Bella said she went to the door and I went to our room and got undressed and picked out some PJ pants.

"Im sorry miss but an Edward Masen doesnt live here." Bella said

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 35 reviews**

**Who is this girl at the door ? , need answers then all you need to do is review. **


	13. Chapter 13: Strangers

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- day after hope you all like **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 13 :Strangers**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had a wonderful evening with Charlie and Evelyn, We came home exhausted and we started to go about our night time routine. Edward was about to go for his shower when there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it babe, You go for the first shower" I said, I went to the door and answered.

"Oh um . . . Hi . . . um looking for Edward Masen" the girl said.

Okay who is she ? , Damn this girl.

"I think you got the wrong address" I said. "I'm Bella and you are" I asked just to be polite.

"No this is the address I have, I need to see Edward Masen" The girl said

"Im sorry Miss Edward Masen doesnt live here" I said

"Bella Love is everything okay" Edward called out.

"Not really, Wait here a moment" I said to the girl was at the door, letting her in the hall.

_Edward theres a girl here looking for you, But as Edward Masen. She said she needs to see you. _

_Did she tell you her name ?_

_I asked but she never answered just kept insisting to see Edward Masen. _

_Okay keep signing and I'll come to the door_

_Okay but put some pants on babe._

Edward put on his pj pant he had in his hands, We went to the hall, the girl is small like Alice mind you Alice and Edward are fraternal twins. And she has dark hair like Alice but blue eyes

"Um miss . . . This is My boyfriend he might help you" I said not giving his name away.

_Hi Miss . . . Bella what is her name. _

"Um I'm sorry what did he say ?" the girl asked

"He asked of your name ?" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Cynthia Brandon" The girls said

_Brandon, Brandon, why have I heard of that name before. Ask her if her mom is called Olivia. _

"He asks if your mom is called Olivia" I said to the girl.

"Yes her name is Olivia" Cynthia said.

_Shit I dont know the girl but I know her mom, she was our house keeper. _

_But she had Cynthia wouldn't she be out a job. _

_No my parents were kind and let her keep her job. _

"Miss did your mom work for the Masens" I asked.

"Yes miss, I was looking for Edward Masen because he is my dad, um as my mom and Mr Masen had an affair. Mom told me about my real dad two weeks ago because im getting married and I never had a dad and I need one to walk me down the isle." Cynthia said

_Can you introduce me love. I cant speak my dad had and affair and she thinks shes found him. _

"I'm sorry Miss let me introduce you to my Boyfriend, I didn't tell you his name. This is Edward" I said.

"Edward Masen" she asked

I looked at Edward. He nodded at The girl .

"I think you should come in and sit down" I suggested.

The girl nodded and followed us to the sitting area. I sat on the love seat with Edward.

"Im sorry to barge in, its just I never had a dad all my life and now Im getting married, I need a father." Cynthia said.

"Miss. . . This is Edward Masen, But hes Edward Masen Jr." I explained for Edward.

"Im sorry, So if our Jr, Your Edwards son" Cynthia asked

Edward nodded.

"Okay im sorry you can hear me but yur not talking." Cynthia asked

"Edward is recovering from being a mute, He doesnt feel comfortable talking to strangers yet" I said.

"Your lying" Cynthia said.

I looked at Edward, I seen him swallow.

"I am recovering, I just started speaking 3 months ago" Edward croaked out.

"Im sorry , its a month ago I find out my mother has an affair with ..." Cynthia started and waved her hand in front of Edward "A family man" she said.

"Edward is a twin, he has a sister Alice" I said.

_Thank you Bella. Tell her about the accident for me. _

"Edward wants me to talk about what happened Cynthia, I know all about his past" I said.

"Sure" Cynthia said.

"Didn't your mom tell you why she wasn't working for the Masens anymore" I asked

"I never asked, I always thought she left as she got a better job" Cynthia said

"Okay, Edward Senior and Elizabeth Died, Nearly eleven years ago" I said

"You lie" Cynthia said.

"The reason Edward is mute is because he was there when they died" I said

"How . . . How did they die ?" Cynthia asked.

"Nearly Eleven years ago, Edward was being taken to his piano lessons by Edward senior and Elizabeth, Both of them were going to dinner when they dropped young Edward off, they were nearly there when a truck came crashing into them, they both were killed, Edward survived, but he was so traumatised he stopped talking." I said

The whole time I spoke, Cynthia has tears streaming down her face.

"Cynthia how old are you ?" I asked

"Im twenty-one" Cynthia said.

"My dad slept with your mom at the beginning of there marriage" Edward croaked out. He sounds really upset. "Can I conference this call, Alice needs to know" He added

"Sure"

Edward got up and got his cell and dialed Alice number.

"Bella why are you calling from Edward cell" Alice said though the speaker.

"Alice, theres . . . "Edward had to pause.

"Alice, theres a woman here, shes... uh... I suppose your step sister" I said on the phone.

"Your shitting me Bella" Alice squealed.

"Not shitting involved Alice, She came looking for Edward senior" I said taking glances at Edward

"He died Eleven years ago." Alice said

"I know miss, Um . . I was told" Cynthia said being intimidated by Alice.

"Who is your mother ?" Alice asked

"Olivia Brandon" Cynthia said.

A cell went off. it wasn't mine, Cynthia went in her bag and brought the cell out.

"Sorry its my fiance" She said

" Hello " She answered and walked away

"Are you okay babe" I asked.

"No Im not" Edward whispered back looking down at his hands

"Edward, I love you, okay but please don't go back in" I whispered.

"Shes right dont" Alice joined in.

"Sorry, can we meet up, our daughter woke up screaming and her dad cant calm her down" Cynthia said coming back into the room putting her cell in her purse.

"How old is your little one" Alice called the out the phone

"Alice" I scolded

"What this girl could be our sister, so technically her child could be my niece" Alice argued back.

"Its okay, shes 6months old" Cynthia answered

"Well I cant meet up with you all, im in New Hampshire but Edward and Bella will fill me in" Alice said

"I was hoping just to meet with just you and Edward, If Bella is just the girlfriend" Cynthia said

"Miss, Bella is technically our sister" Alice said "As you know by Edward story" She added

"Okay"

"And Edward isnt talking to strangers just yet so he needs someone to translate his signs, if I were there I would have did it" Alice said

"Its fine Miss I understand. Can we make lunch Thursday, I want to speak to my mom by then to let her explain my step siblings" Cynthia said

Both Edward and I are off since were in the same classes

"Thats fine Cynthia, Do you know where The lunchbox is ?" I asked.

"I have a job in Port Angeles, I was hoping to meet there" Cynthia said

"Give me a minute, When did you move to this end of the us" Alice asked

I looked at Edward his face is blank is he taking any of this in.

"Alice I think we should give it a rest we will get details for you please" I said

"Okay" Alice said

I took the phone from Edward and hung up.

"Cynthia meet us at La tua cantante and well go to a small cafe" I said

"Thank you Bella" Cynthia got up and I joined her and showed her to the door.

I bid my goodbyes and walked back to Edward and he had a vacant look in his eyes.

"Come Edward" I said and pulled him up and dragged him to the bathroom and ran the shower.

I stripped him down and stood him in the shower, I left him to see if he would wash himself. I cleared his clothes and went to grab a towel and fresh PJ pants for Edward.

I went back into the bathroom he was sat in the shower, I walked over and checked his hair. I was washed. I shut off the shower and grabbed the towel. Edward doesn't need this. I got him dressed and took him to bed.

I went in the livingroom and called Carlisle.

"Cullen residence"

"Carlisle so glad I could catch you" I said in the phone.

"Bella whats wrong ?" He asked

"Its Edward" I said.

"What happened ?" He asked

"We came back from Charlie and Evelyns and we were doing our night time routine and the door went, so I answered it, This girl asked for Edward Masen. But it wasn't Edward, It was senior. . . her name is Cynthia Brandon. Apparently her mom worked for them and Ed had an affair before Alice and Edward was conceived." I rushed out.

"Olivia Brandon, I know her well, I assisted her birth with Cynthia, Mr Masen was there I though it was because she was working when it happened. I should have though about that. " Carlisle said

"Edward isnt speaking Carlisle hes barely functioning, I had to drag him to the shower. He was fine until she left, even Alice told him not to do it" I started to sob. "I dont want it to be like it was 3 months ago Carlisle that really scared me I though I lost him without telling him how much he ment to me" I cried out.

"Im off for next few days, Esme and I will drive over okay, well be there in four hours Bella" He said

"Okay, Carlisle . . ." I said

"Yes dear" He answered

"Thank you" I said and hung up. I looked at the clock and it was eleven P.M

I walked to the guest room and got his prepared for Esme and Carlisle. I went in our room to check on Edward. He was curled in a ball, I sat next to him and stroked my hand through his unruly hair.

"Edward I wish you would speak to me. we need to speak about this, I know you blame yourself but Please come back to me, I dont think i can handle another break down like 3 months ago" I said to him.

I kept talking to him. untill I fell asleep, I knew Esme and Carlisle hes a key.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 40 reviews**

**what will happen to edward ?, need answers then all you need to do is review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Fears

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- As you notice its still Bella's POV as Edward is like Bella in NM xx **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 14: Fears**

**Bella POV **

Waking up to an empty bed was weird. I looked at the clock and it was 11am, Well Im glad I have just an afternoon class today.

I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom, Once I had did my duties I proceeded to the kitchen there sat Edward sleeping at the Island. I used all my strength and moved him to the couch and covered him up. he must have gotten up at some point. I sighed and went back into the kitchen and sat at the bar, I was going to make food but I didn't want to make noise to wake Edward up. But its best not to send Edward to College today.

Its weird not having laughing and joking, These past three months Edward and I laugh at everything. I just want to know what triggered this break down. I cant be talking about his parents death, Could have it been Cynthia coming here. I need to find her or Olivia I need answers.

I got up and walked to our room and got dressed, I had written a quick note

_**Edward. **_

_**I love you but I miss you. **_

_**I will be back soon I have some errands to run, You mom and dad are in the guest room. **_

_**College can wait. **_

_**Bella x**_

I walked out the door and went in my car and drove. I stopped at Starbucks and considered my options, I called information to get Cynthia or Olivia Brandon's numbers and addresses which they had given me both. Olivia Brandon lives in Seattle, She was the closest Shes the first stop.

I drove to the house given, when I pulled up it was extravigant. I left my car and walked tot he door and rang the bell.

"Good evening dear"

"Hi um Im looking for Olivia Brandon" I asked thought Im angry at the fact Edward had bee great and now hes a shell again.

"Im Olivia Brandon"

"Miss Brandon, I'm Bella Swan, I'm Edward Masens Girlfriend" I said

"Well well Masen finally dumps the broad and gets a newer model come in" The dainty woman said .

"Thank you" I said stepping in "And its Edward Masen Junior Im dating But he's called Edward Cullen now." I added

"Sorry, Junior, Ed never had kids, well the three years I have been there they didn't want kids" Olivia said taking me to a seating area.

"Miss Brandon, Your Daughter tracked down Edward least night and well frankly her arrival set Edwards recovery back" I said.

"Im sorry she found Ed Junior" Olivia said.

"Yes, Miss Brandon, Edward senior Died nine years ago" I informed.

"No, That's not right. I know Ed helped me with Cynth but that's cos hes her father. But I never stopped receiving the money." Olivia said .

"That explains alot Miss" I said.

"Explains what" Olivia said

"The lawyers separated the money between Alice and Edward but it was split into three now we know, Ed seniors love child." I said a bit acidically.

"Yes he always providede for Cynth" Olivia said "But what happened to Ed and Liz" she asks

"Car accident nine years ago, Edward junior was in the car aswell, he stopped speaking until 3 months ago and now Cynthia came and its set him back. Why did you send her really Olivia ?" I asked after explaining about the Masens.

"To find her father" Olivia said

"No its more than that, I see it as She has just gotten engaged and now she needs her daddy to pay for the wedding, What didn't all that money not enough Miss Brandon, I know how much you got if it was split into three. didn't it not phase you that your getting all this money at once" I said seething now.

"I seen the amount yes, and noticed it was from Ed, But I did not send cynthia for money miss, she needs her dad" Olivia said

"Why did you leave the Masens ?" I asked

"Liz found out about Cynthia being Eds and fired me. I had gotten a job here as a house keeper who accepted my child aswell. Cynthia was only three years old." Olivia said

"She found out the year she was expecting the twins" I muttered to myself.

"Olivia you need to explain to Cynthia why you left, Ed and Liz had been buried in Chicago" I said and left.

The conversation didnt go as planned but it was more informative. I drove home and seem Edward still out and Esme and Carlisle sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning dear" Esme said

"Morning, do you know if he got up" I asked looking at Edward on the couch.

"No Dear" Carlisle said

"Okay, guys I found Olivia and spoke to her, she never knew about the Masens death and the money she got . . . I just don't trust her Guys, she sent Cynthia for a reason and it's not for her daddy" I said looking at Edward sleeping form.

"I can see what we can do Bella, just help Edward recover" Carlisle said

"Can you help for a couple of days, Please I last night was hard to see him like that, it brought back everything we went through" I said.

"I will be helping Bella, Carlisle got a call to cover one of the surgeons" Esme said

"Thank you" I said.

Im hoping Edward snaps out of this very soon, Not just for me but for us all.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 45 reviews**

**what will happen to Edward ?, need answers then all you need to do is review. **


	15. Chapter 15: Righhting Wrongs

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- As you notice its still Bella's POV as Edward is like Bella in NM xx **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 15: Righting wrongs**

**Bella POV**

Edward, Esme and I drove to Forks Last night to meet up with Cynthia at the small cafe in Port Angeles and Carlisle is coming with me, Esme is staying with Edward back at their home.

Carlisle and I arrived early to see what is happening then we see Cynthia come in with a stroller. Cynthia sees me and then gets a confused look on her face when she dont see Edward.

"Hi Bella, Wheres Edward ?" Cynthia asked.

"At home he isnt well" I said sipping at my coffee. "This is Carlisle Cullen, Edwards Adoptive father" I introduced

"Nice to meet you" Carlisle said holding his hand out to shake.

"You too Mr Cullen" Cynthia said "First of all I never got any answers from my mom when I seen her" She said

"Really" I said and looked at Carlisle.

I knew there was something strange going on, With Cynthia just appearing as soon as Edward Transfers to UW.

"Carlisle can I ask something of you, Remember when we put in Edwards transcripts, what was the receptionists name ?" I asked as I wasnt in the office when Edward and Carlisle went.

"Erm let me think" Carlisle said trying to remember the day we transfered Edward.

"So Cynthia what are you going to do now, that you might have a step sister and brother ?" I asked while Carlisle think.

"Got it Olivia Bran . . . don" Carlisle said and clicks that he said Cynthia moms name out loud. "Cynthia I think we need answers now" He said clasping his hands.

"I dont know what you are talking about" Cynthia said .

"Funny, that you couldn't get hold of your mom Cynthia , as I went to see her the day after your visit, You know Edward is taking one of the worst break downs I have ever seen him do, I might loose him because your mom decides to hunt out the Masens" I sobbed out. I wish Edward was here, I wish he would just snap out of this break down.

"Okay, This wasn't my idea okay, I knew about Dad for years but I never wanted to find him, I was happy. Then one day mom tells me that My dad died nine years ago in a freak accident but she knew where my brother was. She gave me your apartment address and tells me to say I was looking for my father. She wanted me to squeeze money out of my brother to pay for my wedding, I called my mom that night and told her I would tell you all everything if she didn't tell me why she couldn't pay for it if I was left with a good sum of money when I was a child. She tells me she spent it all, on the house and everything. But then I called the bank and they told me she had all the money and my trust fund was intact and the inheritance money couldn't be touched until I turned 21 which was 3 weeks ago, I tried calling mom after that she wouldn't answer or nothing, I have been too busy with Nieve and work to take the four hour drive to Seattle to speak to her." Cynthia said. "What have I did to Edward was an accident, I never knew about his medical history I promise you that but I think that was my moms intention" She added

We sat in silence and My cell goes.

"Bella Swan"

"Bella, its Edward hes screaming again so much I'm going to hold the cell to his ear to hear you" Esme's worried voice traveled through the phone

"Go" I said "Edward Love, im here, I'm okay, Please Love, I'm coming home okay" I said through the phone as I tried to get through the screams, I got up and ran out of the cafe and into my car and break a few laws to get to the Cullen's, I passed Esme and ran up to Edwards old room. I went in and went to the bed and lay with him.

"Edward Im home, Love im here" I said as I grab Edward and rock him. "I'm here love" I kept chanting over and over. Edwards screams calmed down, he fell asleep. I unhooked myself and went down the stairs to the living area and lifted the phone from its cradle. I dialed Dr Jackson's Emergency number, This needs to be sorted.

When I finished the call Carlisle came in the door with Cynthia and Nieve. I walked passed them and went back to Edwards room to sit with him. I didn't want him screaming anymore. I picked up my favourite book when The room door opens and Carlisle walks in with Cynthia.

"Bella Im sorry but you need to hear about this, When you left the restraunt Cynthia got a call from Olivia" He said

I nodded my head and waved my hand to the couch, I stayed on the bed with Edward playing with his locks.

"Mom called, I put it on speaker and gave her the excuse that the cafe was loud and 'told' Carlisle it was my fiance, she took it. she asked how the plan went, I told her well and told her that Edward is unstable, if he is then since im his big sibling I could get him put away and deal with his money, I'm sorry, She told me, good She knew about his condition and she planned it that way, I felt physically sick Bella, My mom wasn't always like this she never cared about money, until the day I got my inheritance and couldn't touch it, she threw herself into finding the Masens when she found they died she was looking into children and other relatives, she found out about Edward and how he is transferring to UW, then the planning started." Cynthia said.

"She has ruined my boyfriend things like that were ment to be gradually given to Edward. I dont think I can have the power to bring him back" I said. I got up and left the room.

I went down the stairs as I was walking out the door Dr Jackson came up the path.

"Bella, is he awake" He asked

"Still sleeping, um Carlisle or Esme can wake him, I need some air" I said.

"Bella I need you here, this diagnosis will effect you" Dr Jackson said.

I nodded my head and walked back into the house, I lead the way to Edwards old room. I opened the door and Carlisle was checking Edward over.

"How is he ?" I asked.

"Doing well" Carlisle said "Hello Dr Jackson" he said and bowed out the room.

I Crawled on the bed and gently woke Edward up. Once he had stretched He sat up and seen Dr Jackson in the room and panicked a bit.

"Edward I called him, You seem to scream much more" I said.

Edward nodded.

"Well leave while you talk" Carlisle said to both Edward and Dr Jackson, Then we both left the room.

An hour later Dr Jackson came out of the room, I got up to see Edward, Dr Jackson sat me back down.

"Bella, I sat in there for an hour, He wouldn't talk he just looked at the floor, or a Wall, I think its time to admit him" Dr Jackson said

"No" I said flatly

"Bella, hes relying on you too much, You are suffering because of this" Dr Jackson said

"He never does, I'm just assuming" I said "Please don't take him away from me" I added

"Bella, The only way to get him back is to put him in the clinic, You can visit him Bella, I'm not taking him away from you" Dr Jackson said

I looked on the floor.

"If its the best then okay, Has Edward agreed ?" I asked and looked up to Dr Jackson.

"No I thought that maybe you should explain to him" Dr Jackson said.

I nodded my head and walked up to Edwards room.

"Wait a minute I'm the oldest here out of the sibling shouldn't I decide" Cynthia said opening her trap eventually

"Yes if Edward didnt have any family and his next of kin is Bella" Dr Jackson said.

"What is wrong with you miss Brandon, Bella is the best for Edward or is it you do want his inheritance" Carlisle said

I shook my head and walked the rest of the way up, I went in the room and Edward had his music on. I went over to the stereo and switched it off. Edward looked at me.

"Edward we need to talk" I frowned at the phrase, I wasn't breaking up with him. "Dr Jackson wants you to go to a clinic" I said

Edward frowned at me. By the looks of things this is going to be a one sided conversation.

"Its not qa bad thing Edward, he thinks you will heal better there" I said.

_Nothing is wrong with me Bella._

"Edward you scream every time you sleep and I'm the only one that comforts you. You don't talk anymore, you only answer when spoke to and you answer through sign. This isn't healthy" I said

_So your saying is dump me in a clinic and let everyone else deal with me. _

"NO I'm saying is I can't take care of you right now because its making me ill, I miss your voice, our cuddles, kisses, WE are a couple but im doing all of the work, Cynthia and Olivia has ruined our lives" I said sobbing out.

_I'll go, Please visit as much as you can please_

"Yes, Of course, I love you why wouldn't I" I said.

Edward lurched forward and hugged me, I sobbed into his chest. I leaned up and kissed him. I deepened the kiss. Edward pulls me to the bed. I moan into his mouth. God this will be the last time I will be with Edward like this.

Edward makes fast work of removing my clothing and I did the same with Edwards boxers and Tee shirt, Edward spun us around and to be on top. He ground his erection in to my throbbing center.

"God Edward" I moaned out.

Edward just moaned out.

He reaches his fingers on my mound, God this is amazing. Edward rubs my clit, it felt amazing, he slowly slides a finger in my hot wet center.

Edward moaned once again. I wish he would volcolize our last night just once. Edward slides in another finger .

"OH GOD" I moaned out "Edward please, just please" I begged.

I took my hand and grabbed his shaft. I slowly rubbed it up and down, Edward gives me a feral moan.

"I need you Edward" I said."I need you" I added moaning.

Edward moans, He removes his fingers and I whimper at the loss of the contacts. He removes my hand from his erection. He positions himself and thrusts in, I moaned, Oh god what has he is doing to me. His thrusts starts to get more rougher, I was enjoying it.

"Edward . . . God . . . Harder" I moaned

Edward growls at my request. Hes not going to give in. Hes not going to speak. His thrusts had gotten more rapid. he was getting rougher. I felt the knot in my stomach

"Edward . . . Im . . . GOD ! !" I called out.

My walls tightened around Edward, He grunts a few more times and thrusts a few more times and he comes.

Our pants were going through the room.

"I love you Edward" I panted out. I slipped out form under him. I kissed his forehead, I grabbed my clothes to get dressed.

I felt Edwards eyes following me. I opened the door and looked at him.

"I love you too" Edward whispers.

I look back at him and I went to him and hugged him with everything I had.

"Don't ever stop loving me Edward" I whispered to him.

"Never, NEVER" He whispered back to me.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 45 reviews**

**what will happen to Edward ?, need answers then all you need to do is review. **


	16. Chapter 16: Home is Where the Heart is

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- Charly : Edwards Back everyone, Where hell have you been you stopped talking to me.**

**Edward: Well as you know I went on auto pilot for a while, I'm back now**

**Charly :Don't do it to me again okay, was having a hard time because Bella was going to refuse to speak to me 'cos you stopped talking to me *Pouts***

**Edward: Im sorry, don't worry, Im recovering well. **

**Charly: Thank you ! , Now go READ**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 16 : Home is where the heart is.**

**Edward POV**

It has been two months since Bella and my parents brought me here to Seattle's community home, They all had been visiting, Bella managed to get me to do my course on-line, She didn't want my college work so suffer. She had been visiting when she had free time.

Bella is visiting today with mom and dad, She said she had some news to share. I wasnt sure what it was about but my visits has to be planned to help my recovery, I did start talking again last month but only to Bella, mom, Dad and my therapist.

I'm sitting in my room doing my journal for the day, what I write is what we talk about in my next session. recently I had been writing about real mom and dad and questions about dads affair and why my 'step' sister is wanting me committed along with my dads mistress.

Mom and dad told me that Cynthia cracked and told them everything, when she heard about a defective son of Edward masen they had been waiting for him to come to Seattle and put a plan in action.

"Edward your lady friend is here with your mother and father" My duty nurse said.

I nodded my head, I closed my journal and followed her in the room we have our gatherings.

I seen Bellas glowing face, I rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"I miss you too" Bella whispered back

"Now Edward wheres my hug" Mom said

I let Bella go and I hugged mom and went on to dad.

"Its good to see you all at once" I said.

"We all came because we have news" Mom said.

"And what is this news" I asked

"First I have been made the Chief of Surgery at Forks hospital" Dad said

"Congratulations dad" I said.

"I have started home designing again" Mom said

"That is amazing mom" I said.

"Lastly, Edward, I have been a wreck all week about this but your mom and dad thought you should know and I knew that Edward, I did and still do, Edward your going to be a father" Bella said

I sat there stunned, When did it all happen? when were we so careless? All of the questions were buzzing about my mind.

"How far along are you ?" I asked

"Eight weeks" Bella replied.

Eight weeks, Eight weeks ago was when Bella told me I was going to be admitted to this place and the next day we came here. That same Eight weeks ago we made love for the final time and we had gotten so caught up in the moment I had forgotten to put a condom on, I was going to be a dad, a dad.

I looked at Bella, I was trying my hardest to keep the tears back, I took my hand and put it on Bella stomach.

"I'm going to be a father" I whispered.

"Yes Edward a father" Mom said

I looked at her, she was beaming at me and so was dad,

"Why are you so happy about it ?, I thought you both were going to read me the riot act about protection and responsibilities" I questioned.

"We were told that shouting telling you about your responsbilities might set you back" dad said

"I have taken the blow Edward from Dad and both Esme and Carlisle" Bella said and tears streamed down her face.

"Bella why are you crying ?" I asked

"Charlie has um disowned he . . . " Bella Started but she was too upset

"We called him over to tell him of the news." Dad said then continued "Bella asked me to do the tests, When the results came through. We called Charlie to tell him, he went red in the face screaming profanities, We had to calm him down, he was disappointed in you both, but we couldn't do it to you both, you both need a support group. you both have 2 years to complete the degrees. Were going to take care of your child for you both" Dad said

"But Why are you suporting us, not that im glad but why ?" I asked

"We love you both and us doing what Charlie did isn't going to help either of you both" Mom said.

"Thank you" I whispered to my parents and kept hold of Bella,

Not only Bella and my family isnt the only reason to kick this illness. But my son or daughter is another reason.

"Doctor Jackson said you making good progress, better progress when you first started therapy with him" Dad said

"I feel it dad but I'm not ready to see the outside world just yet, I would love nothing more than to be with Bella, But You all were right two months ago, I was trusting Bella too much, yes she was a big part of my therapy but I need to learn to trust in others" I said cuddling into Bella.

"Thats good son" dad said.

I smiled back at him. Progress that's all I need to is progress. first things first is a home for Bella and I with the baby.

"Mom can I speak to you alone please ?" I asked

"Sure dear" Mom said.

I let Bella go and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Well be speaking to Dr Jackson about your week pass for Christmas" dad said

It would be great to be going home for Christmas. To see Bella's face when she opens my gift.

"And I want to talk about what to keep doing while you are out" Bella said "You not the only one who was trusting the other too much" She said.

I frowned what did that mean.

"Bella went back to weekly sessions with Dr Jackson, seems that yes she recovered her fear, but her fear moved to a person" Dad said nodding to me.

"Okay" I said.

Dad and Bella left the room. I looked at mom

"I brought something for you" Mom said going in her bag and brought out a small box. Its the box I asked for. My moms Engagement ring, Esme got it out the safe, Mom left it to me in her will, it was a strange thing to do but I accepted it.

I took the box from Moms hands and opened it, it was exactly like I remembered it

"Thank you Mom, Wrap it up for me with the other gift I asked you to get" I said

"Its been ordered, It hasn't arrived, I love that your getting Bella a new laptop hunni" Mom said

"Well her last one broke down and using mine and saving her stuff on stick" I said. "But that's not all I need to request. Dr Jackson said I may be here until semester ends and well Bella and I cant live in that small apartment with a baby mom, can you look up some houses and use my trust fund to get it, and decorate it. Even if you lie to Bella and say its a client and get her input." I added

"Ofcourse son, you have smart head on and thats good" Mom said "And I found a cottage on our land and is restoring it, we thought it would be a good guest house" she said

"Is that why you went back to house designing" I asked.

"Yes" Mom said

"That's great, you need this mom you have taken care of me too long, its time I should be doing it myself and when the time come I'll be helping Bella taking care of our child." I said.

Mom smiled with a stray tear go down her face. I looked at the clock and realised my time is up with my family.

I stood up and hugged Mom and led her to the door and went out with her, Dad and Bella was sitting in the chairs with Dr Jackson.

"Edward, we have extended your visiting times, dont you remember todays session I told you" Dr Jackson said

I thought back and shook my head.

"I think its time to take you off the medication for the nightmares" Dr Jackson said."I was speaking to Bella and heard your news, Congratulations" He said

I smiled that's news I wouldn't forget.

"Well I'll let you three finish your visit and I'll see you tomorrow Edward and Bella I'll see you Thursday" Dr Jackson said.

**A/N Thank you, Review PLEASE its Next chapter will be posted sooner x x try and make it too 50 reviews**

**Need More then all you need to do is review. **

**BIG AN I was given this in a reaview and it wasnt bad or anything is some advice and I have taken it into concideration, I dont know the reviewrs name BUT THank you if you read this chapter x **

Very IMPORTANT! Please,please read through whole review post

It's not even Fanfiction admistrators who are causing this problem of the removal of Fics rated M, but a groups of, kids, mostly boys with god-like complex who run a hate group called Literate Union.

Please feel free to use all this info with in an Author's Note if you like or send it to all your loyal readers, ask them to pass this message verbatim however they can, or ask them to send this email to FanFiction admin at reportabusefanfiction(dot)net. There is also a petition, please sign at /s/5734048/1/Petition

I don't know why the Twilight authors and fans are not fighting back and are letting the Literate Union members get their way and win. As a result I've seen many terrific authors taking their stories to many different sites and leaving FanFiction. All the hard work and time authors put in to write stories put to waste with fewer readers following.

This is the email that I sent fanfiction about the attacks from the scum who run Literate Union.

/u/599541/ - Lord Kelvin – Moderator for the Literate Union

/u/1600268/Georgasaurus - Georgasaurus/kittysaurus - Co-Founder of the Literate Union

/u/1935085/ - Ever heard of a dictionary – Co-Founder of the Literate Union

http://forum(dot)/forum/Literate_Union/61196/

http://forum(dot)/forum/LU/64414/

The three accounts and two forums above are violating the terms of service for fanfiction.

The TOS say in Section 7B: " reserves the right to decide whether Content or a User Submission is appropriate and complies with these Terms of Service for violations other than copyright infringement or privacy law, such as, but not limited to, hate crimes, **, obscene or defamatory material,or excessive length. may remove such User Submissions and/or terminate a User's access for uploading such material in violation of these Terms of Service at any time, without prior notice and at its sole discretion." A hate crime is defined as: a crime if it involves the use (or threat of use) of force, intended to hurt and intimidate. Obscene is defined as: offensive to one's feelings, lewd. And, defamatory is defined as:defaming or tending to defame; slanderous.

The Literate Union takes part in hate crimes and obscene or defamatory material. They target authors who write in certain genres and they take it upon themselves to "constructively criticize" them by telling these authors that they cannot write and that their story is crap. They also leave spam reviews that have nothing to do with the stories. The obscene/defamatory material that they partake in includes, but is not limited to:

Georgasaurus (now known as kittysaurus)  
2010-02-01 . chapter 19  
"I look forward to this story being deleted and two authors leaving the site. Reposts of chapters are against the rules, and so you are reported again.  
George  
Co-Leader of the Literate Union  
LU~"

Lord Kelvin  
2010-02-01 . chapter 19  
"Party's over.  
Posting non-story chapters is illegal on FFN. You are ripping off your readers by providing them no content, but still wishing to generate review 's comparable to getting a candy wrapper instead of of you novices can squirm as much as you wish, but this story was supposed to be rated MA. MA was forbidden on this site for years, so I wish the poster and the public a good trip to adult fan fiction dot net. They host such uploads and offer plenty of competition for an aspiring senseless smut uploader. There, you won't need to mask your story as something friendly to underage individuals. Consider redirecting your complaints to Georgasaurus in the Literate Union a nice, abuse-free day."

The Magic Flying Walrus  
2010-02-02 . chapter 1  
"Tell me, Shannon, how's your son doing? Does he know you can't write for crap? Oh, the shame he'll feel when he realizes his mother is so bad at writing, she has to write cheap smut that has no excitement factor at all. It's as if a large, invisible hand has picked up your characters and started smacking them together, like a child playing house with her favorite dolls."

This last review was the worst of them all. This person went to my profile and used the personal information I shared with fanfiction and then wrote this "review" and left it for all to see. All of these reviews are considered spam and are harassing, obscene, and are defamatory. Although two of the reviews pointed out my mistakes, I did correct my story and it now complies with the guidelines.

The forums that these people hide under are just masks for their work against the authors and stories that the people in the Literate Union deem unworthy. They take it upon themselves to police the site and look for stories that they think are unacceptable in terms of spelling, grammar, plot, or content.

Then, the Literate Union sends mass emails to their members and post links in their forums so that the other members and non-member people who hang out in their forums can click on the link and report the stories numerous times. They even have members as young as 13 who are asked to click on links to M rated stories and report them. M rated stories are only appropriate for ages 16 and up. By asking these young members to visit M rated stories they are engaging in the act of Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor.

The excuse of the Literate Union is that the content on should be acceptable for any age and that anyone will click on the stories. May I present this information?

Stated in section 5F: "You understand that when using the Website, you will be exposed to User Submissions from a variety of sources, and that is not responsible for the accuracy, usefulness, safety, or intellectual property rights of or relating to such User Submissions. You further understand and acknowledge that you may be exposed to User Submissions that are inaccurate, offensive, indecent, or objectionable, and you agree to waive, and hereby do waive, any legal or equitable rights or remedies you have or may have against with respect thereto, and agree to indemnify and hold , its Owners/Operators, affiliates, and/or licensors, harmless to the fullest extent allowed by law regarding all matters related to your use of the site."

The Literate Union argues that the material in the stories that they oppose and object to is offensive, indecent, and objectionable. Yet, fanfiction's TOS state that each person may be exposed to that kind of material and they waive any rights. These people have no right to police the stories on fanfiction and report them numerous times in one day just because the information was offensive, indecent, and/or objectionable.

The icing on the cake of this group is that they consider themselves above the rules and regulations that they attempt to enforce. The co-founder, Georgeasaurus, has a swastika on his profile which falls in with the hate crimes. And, one of their members, NaLaaSt has a pornographic story posted.

These people, these self proclaimed literate people, need to be stopped and their actions ceased. They have targeted a number of fanfiction authors and are attacking them through organized mass emails to the members asking them to contact the author and leave mean comments on their reviews and in private messages, and they repeatedly report the stories they deem unacceptable. One member even admitted to reporting a story over 25 times in a few days. That is harassment and stalking and should not be acknowledged or allowed.

Many popular authors have had to pull their stories or have had them deleted because of the Literate Unions actions. These authors are moving to other site and pulling large numbers of readers with them. This is taking away from and will continue to happen if the Literate Union is allowed to continue with their actions and forums and profiles.

The main fandom that the Literate Union targeted is the Twilight community. The Twilight community has been involved in numerous fund raisers including Fandom Gives Back for Alex's Lemonade Stand and The Haiti Compilation where over $80,0 was raised for Haiti Earthquake Relief. I was one of those authors who participated. The Twilight community has a voice and we do make a difference.

Stop the Literate Union. Delete their forum and let the people on fanfiction rest easy that they will not be targeted unnecessarily. The Literate Union even has a list of stories in a thread on their forum that they are working to have removed. They are acting like the Nazi Regime and should not be allowed to continue with their actions. If they continue then will lose many loyal authors and readers.

Fanfiction is our home; please do not let us be run out of it by some bullies masking themselves as the Literate Union.

It is my understanding that also created . If was as easy to navigate and post on as then many authors would be happy to move their submissions there. However, it is difficult to post on and to navigate. If is not affiliated with adultfanfiction then fanfiction should either include an NC17 rating or an MA rating or completely remove the M rating altogether. The lines are too blurry and many authors are having their hard work stripped from them because they do not know the specific line where a story crosses from M to MA/NC17.

Please fix fanfiction, whether it be by adding a new rating or removing the M rating and by getting rid of the Literate Union. They are giving your site a bad name and reputation and running off many authors and fans.

Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17: Imperfections

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- Sorry about the Delay, Major writers block, I posted a fic in between it was a supernatural one but what do u say huh lol. I have some slash fics **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 17: Imperfections**

**Bella POV**

Christmas eve is the best occasion in the world, Edward was coming home we all decided to keep it our apartment to keep them closer to the center. I was in the middle of cleaning the living room when the door was knocked upon, I put the duster down and answered the door, Cynthia was standing at the door with Nieve wrapped up. Cynthia has a bruises on her forearms and face. she had tears streaming down her face.

"I didnt know where else to go" She cried out.

I opened the door wider and held my arms out for Neive, Cynthia passed me to her and walked in the door. She walked in the living room. I closed the room and rocked Neive and took her to the guest room and put her in the middle of the bed and put pillows around her.

I walked back into the living room and Cynthia was looking at our first scan we got I wasn't allowed to take it to Edward personal effects was banned.

"Who . . ." She cut herself off.

"Mine and Edwards, I'm about ten weeks now" I answered "Now what happened when I seen you about ten weeks ago Carlisle was putting you out on your ass" I asked

"I want to moms and she called me a failure, I went home to my fiance, we were fine then he started to get angry. I found out he was hired to help me trap you all. Mom told me that when I got pregnant it wasn't supposed to happen. He had been beating me up I told mom she didn't believe me, I took Neive and drove through the night to get here" Cynthia said breaking down.

I took her in my arms and hugged her while she cried.

"Go in the guest room and lie with Neive" I said looking at the clock. Alice would be arriving with Jasper soon, Emmett and Rosalie is spending the holidays with Dad and Evelyn.

Cynthia nodded and walked to the room I put Neive. How could that woman put her through so much cruelty.

Soon as the door closed Alice came in I pushed her to the hall.

"What the ...." she said

"Alice Cynthia has just arrive , black and blue, she has been beaten up by her fiance, her mom, My god Alice, I don't know what to do" I sobbed out.

"Is Neive with her" Alice asked

I nodded my head.

"I'll call mom and dad to warn Edward" Alice said walking down the hall.

Jasper hugged me and I took a case and dragged it through the appartment, No-one else knows about the baby apart from Esme and Carlisle, Dad and Evelyn but they arent speaking to me, well more of dad and hes stopping Evelyn to speak to me.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle came in the door, While I was waiting on them arriving I was doing Edward Christmas Eve gift, I framed our child's first picture with the cutest frame saying _'Babies first picture',_

Edward came to my side as I was sorting the presents under the tree.

"Love you shouldnt be on the floor it would be no good for you" He murmured in my ear.

"Im fine and I read up on it as-long its not long periods of time I'll be fine" I murmured back.

I got up from the floor and greeted Carlisle and Esme.

"How are you dear ?" Esme asked

"I would feel better if Carlisle could look over Cynthia and Neive Please" I said looking at Carlisle.

"Sure, Wheres Alice and Jasper ?" Carlisle asked

"Take out, they offered to get it" I said sitting in Edwards lap. "how was your session with Dr. Jackson today ?" I asked

"Good, he gave me an extra week to be with you and spend the new year with you mom and dad" Edward said giving me his crooked grin.

"That's fantastic" I said "Now are you okay with Cynthia her and don't down play it" I asked

"Im fine with it when Alice called she asked for it to be on loud speaker to speak to us all" Edward said.

"I'll need to get the pull out couch sorted, Jasper and Alice is sleeping on it since Cynthia is here. I got Neive something, I was going to post it she is after all your neice" I said

"Fine by me although she is only seven months old" Edward said

"Its just some clothes" I replied.

Edward and I snuggled on the couch till Alice and Jasper came back, Carlisle finished his examination on Cynthia and said shes going to be sore for a couple of days and not a mark on Neive. I had took a tray to Cynthia for her and Neive.

As we finished our meal and cleared up, I called for exchanging one gift.

"I would like to go first" I announced, I picked up the gift for Edward, Esme and Carlisle knew what I was doing.

I passed it to him and kissed his cheek, The label read, To Daddy Merry Christmas. Edward read it and had tears in his eyes, I was so nervous about it because he couldnt be at the scan but im hoping he would be-able to make others.

Edward tore open the wrapping paper and threw it away and looked at the frame his crooked grin appeared

He cleared his throat "Is this our baby" He whispered. I nodded, Edward thumbed the picture.

"What !?" Alice shrieked. She climbed off Jasper's lap and sat next to Edward looking at the scan picture.

"Bella and I are going to be parents Alice, She is ten weeks along" Edward announced.

Alice looked at us both with tear filled eyes "Edward this is a miracle to you, you have went through so much you both need this" She sobbed out

"Glad someone thinks that" I murmured, "Excuse me" I said and got off the couch and went to the bathroom


	18. Chapter 18: More Happiness

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- Since I haven't updated in 2 week you get 2 posts today there are four more chapters left. 2 chapters and a 2 part Epilouge.**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 18: Happiness**

**Edward POV**

Christmas Eve, Perfect holiday, Mom and Dad came to pick me up at the center about 2 hours ago but we had to go through everything with , My check lists and everything, Making sure I had my prescriptions. Bella had been taken off hers because of the baby so she had to deal with her anxiety with breathing exercises.

On the drive home, Alice called moms cell.

"Hey guys just a heads up, Cynthia appeared at the apartment covered in bruises. She had Neive with her. Bella was worried about, You Edward and your reaction" Alice said

"Does Bella trust her ?" I asked

"She does" Alice replied.

"Well I have no qualms over Cynthia being there" I said.

"Dad, what about you she was acting weird when Edward had gotten committed" Alice said

"Its all adding up, the weird behaviour everything, she was scared that if she never did this , whatever was happening to her was going to get worse and it had" Dad said indicating to pull up to our apartment, Alice seen us as Dad parked the car.

I got out of the car I went to the trunk to get my small bag with my medications and journal. I walked to the apartment, When I opened the door it had the smell of freesias and vanilla Bella's favourite scents.

I walked in the living room and Bella was placing presents under the tree, I walked up to her and bent to her ear.

"Love you shouldn't be on the floor it would be no good for you" I murmured into it

"Im fine and I read up on it as-long its not long periods of time I'll be fine" Bella murmured back.

We got up from the floor, Bella greeted mom and dad

"How are you dear ?" Esme asked

"I would feel better if Carlisle could look over Cynthia and Neive Please" Bella said looking at Carlisle.

I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down this worry isn't good for our child, I cant wait to see Alice's Face when we tell her.

"Sure, Wheres Alice and Jasper ?" Carlisle asked

"Take out, they offered to get it" Bella said as I pulled her to the chair and sat her in my lap, She turned around to speak to me "How was your session with Dr. Jackson today ?" she asked

"Good, he gave me an extra week to be with you and spend the new year with you mom and dad" I replied smiling at her.

"That's fantastic" Bella said "Now are you okay with Cynthia her and dont down play it" She said scolding me a little, we both are as stubborn as the other these days.

"Im fine with it when Alice called she asked for it to be on loud speaker to speak to us all" I said.

"I'll need to get the pull out couch sorted, Jasper and Alice is sleeping on it since Cynthia is here. I got Neive something, I was going to post it she is after all your neice" Bella said

Shes always thinking of others even when other arent as polite she cant let childern suffer.

"Fine by me although she is only seven months old" I said

"Its just some clothes" Bella replied.

We both snuggled on the couch till Alice and Jasper came back, Carlisle finished his examination on Cynthia and said shes going to be sore for a couple of days and not a mark on Neive. Bella took a tray to Cynthia.

When we finished Bella called us to gather around the tree to exchange one gift tonight.

"I would like to go first" She announced, she picked up the parcel I seen her sitting down at the tree when I came in, She handed it to me and kissed my cheek, I looked at the label _' To Daddy Merry Christmas' _, Tears gathered in my eyes as I tore the paper away, I looked at the frame and in it was a scan picture, the frame was simple with Baby's first picture on it. I smiled at the small peanut in the picture.

My voice was thick with emotion I cleared my throat "Is this our baby" I whispered, I glanced at Bella as she nodded her head, I know she had gotten a scan to see how far she was along. I thumbed the picture. thinking, this is real, Alice shrieked I'm not sure what she shrieked she sat next to me looking over my shoulder at the picture

"Bella and I are going to be parents Alice, She is ten weeks along" I announced to everyone even though mom and dad knew

Alice looked at us both with tear filled eyes "Edward this is a miracle to you, you have went through so much you both need this" She sobbed out

"Glad someone thinks that" Bella murmured, "Excuse me" she said and got off the couch and went to the bathroom

"Whats wrong with Bella ?" Alice asked

"Charlie wast so forth coming to the pregnancy, in fact he disowned his daughter. Shes been having a hard time to accept that her dad isnt going to be a part of her life." Dad explained to Alice and Jasper.

"So who else knew before us both" Alice asked

"We both knew because of Edwards recovery and Bella asked me to test her" Dad said.

Alice nodded her head. Our home number rang I answered it, Dr. Jackson wants my confidence built up.

"Hello" I said down the phone.

"He dude can you fit 2 more tonight" Its Emmett

"Whats up ?" I asked.

"Charlie told us about you news, congratulations were both stoked" Emmett said

"Thanks, so why are you wanting to stay" I asked.

"Well I said, well gramps are you already picking out the fishing gear for the little one, he said something along the lines of I'm not no child's grandparent, I am disappointed in Bella shes throwing her life away. I told him he was a prick fro saying that. mom sat in the corner I think shes happy about the baby and don't want charlie to get even more upset, Rose, went under the tree and took his gift and said, well I think I can find another use for this gift and we both walked out the door, she called he dad but hes in new york" Emmett said

"We have Cynthia here but I think we can squeeze you on the living room floor if thats okay" I said

"Perfect were about an hour away" Emmett said.

I hung the phone up and looked at my family, Bella was at the door.

"Emmett and rose is staying as-well" I said.

"I'll get the camp beds" Bella said,

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in a hug.

"Jasper can get the camp beds you relax please" I said.

Bella nodded her head and sat on the chair on my lap. I breathed in her scents and relaxed. As we sat there Bellas breathing evened out. I sat up and lifted her to our room and layed her down, I walked to the living room.

"Alice, Jasper you both not mind sharing in here with those two" I asked

"Its fine, well wait up for them you go be with Bella she needs all the love she can get" Alice said

I nodded my head and went back to bed and lay with Bella and went into the peaceful slumber.

**AN - Now theres 2 chapters left I want Names for both boys and girls and I want full names E.g Brodie Smith Loughran Lennox (my sons names) **

**I want them before the Epiloug which is in 2 chapters time. Thanks x**


	19. Chapter 19: Family

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- Since I haven't updated in 2 week you get 2 posts today there are four more chapters left. 2 chapters and a 2 part Epilouge.**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 18: Happiness**

**Edward POV**

Christmas Eve, Perfect holiday, Mom and Dad came to pick me up at the center about 2 hours ago but we had to go through everything with , My check lists and everything, Making sure I had my prescriptions. Bella had been taken off hers because of the baby so she had to deal with her anxiety with breathing exercises.

On the drive home, Alice called moms cell.

"Hey guys just a heads up, Cynthia appeared at the apartment covered in bruises. She had Neive with her. Bella was worried about, You Edward and your reaction" Alice said

"Does Bella trust her ?" I asked

"She does" Alice replied.

"Well I have no qualms over Cynthia being there" I said.

"Dad, what about you she was acting weird when Edward had gotten committed" Alice said

"Its all adding up, the weird behaviour everything, she was scared that if she never did this , whatever was happening to her was going to get worse and it had" Dad said indicating to pull up to our apartment, Alice seen us as Dad parked the car.

I got out of the car I went to the trunk to get my small bag with my medications and journal. I walked to the apartment, When I opened the door it had the smell of freesias and vanilla Bella's favourite scents.

I walked in the living room and Bella was placing presents under the tree, I walked up to her and bent to her ear.

"Love you shouldn't be on the floor it would be no good for you" I murmured into it

"Im fine and I read up on it as-long its not long periods of time I'll be fine" Bella murmured back.

We got up from the floor, Bella greeted mom and dad

"How are you dear ?" Esme asked

"I would feel better if Carlisle could look over Cynthia and Neive Please" Bella said looking at Carlisle.

I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down this worry isn't good for our child, I cant wait to see Alice's Face when we tell her.

"Sure, Wheres Alice and Jasper ?" Carlisle asked

"Take out, they offered to get it" Bella said as I pulled her to the chair and sat her in my lap, She turned around to speak to me "How was your session with Dr. Jackson today ?" she asked

"Good, he gave me an extra week to be with you and spend the new year with you mom and dad" I replied smiling at her.

"That's fantastic" Bella said "Now are you okay with Cynthia her and dont down play it" She said scolding me a little, we both are as stubborn as the other these days.

"Im fine with it when Alice called she asked for it to be on loud speaker to speak to us all" I said.

"I'll need to get the pull out couch sorted, Jasper and Alice is sleeping on it since Cynthia is here. I got Neive something, I was going to post it she is after all your neice" Bella said

Shes always thinking of others even when other arent as polite she cant let childern suffer.

"Fine by me although she is only seven months old" I said

"Its just some clothes" Bella replied.

We both snuggled on the couch till Alice and Jasper came back, Carlisle finished his examination on Cynthia and said shes going to be sore for a couple of days and not a mark on Neive. Bella took a tray to Cynthia.

When we finished Bella called us to gather around the tree to exchange one gift tonight.

"I would like to go first" She announced, she picked up the parcel I seen her sitting down at the tree when I came in, She handed it to me and kissed my cheek, I looked at the label _' To Daddy Merry Christmas' _, Tears gathered in my eyes as I tore the paper away, I looked at the frame and in it was a scan picture, the frame was simple with Baby's first picture on it. I smiled at the small peanut in the picture.

My voice was thick with emotion I cleared my throat "Is this our baby" I whispered, I glanced at Bella as she nodded her head, I know she had gotten a scan to see how far she was along. I thumbed the picture. thinking, this is real, Alice shrieked I'm not sure what she shrieked she sat next to me looking over my shoulder at the picture

"Bella and I are going to be parents Alice, She is ten weeks along" I announced to everyone even though mom and dad knew

Alice looked at us both with tear filled eyes "Edward this is a miracle to you, you have went through so much you both need this" She sobbed out

"Glad someone thinks that" Bella murmured, "Excuse me" she said and got off the couch and went to the bathroom

"Whats wrong with Bella ?" Alice asked

"Charlie wast so forth coming to the pregnancy, in fact he disowned his daughter. Shes been having a hard time to accept that her dad isnt going to be a part of her life." Dad explained to Alice and Jasper.

"So who else knew before us both" Alice asked

"We both knew because of Edwards recovery and Bella asked me to test her" Dad said.

Alice nodded her head. Our home number rang I answered it, Dr. Jackson wants my confidence built up.

"Hello" I said down the phone.

"He dude can you fit 2 more tonight" Its Emmett

"Whats up ?" I asked.

"Charlie told us about you news, congratulations were both stoked" Emmett said

"Thanks, so why are you wanting to stay" I asked.

"Well I said, well gramps are you already picking out the fishing gear for the little one, he said something along the lines of I'm not no child's grandparent, I am disappointed in Bella shes throwing her life away. I told him he was a prick fro saying that. mom sat in the corner I think shes happy about the baby and don't want charlie to get even more upset, Rose, went under the tree and took his gift and said, well I think I can find another use for this gift and we both walked out the door, she called he dad but hes in new york" Emmett said

"We have Cynthia here but I think we can squeeze you on the living room floor if thats okay" I said

"Perfect were about an hour away" Emmett said.

I hung the phone up and looked at my family, Bella was at the door.

"Emmett and rose is staying as-well" I said.

"I'll get the camp beds" Bella said,

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in a hug.

"Jasper can get the camp beds you relax please" I said.

Bella nodded her head and sat on the chair on my lap. I breathed in her scents and relaxed. As we sat there Bellas breathing evened out. I sat up and lifted her to our room and layed her down, I walked to the living room.

"Alice, Jasper you both not mind sharing in here with those two" I asked

"Its fine, well wait up for them you go be with Bella she needs all the love she can get" Alice said

I nodded my head and went back to bed and lay with Bella and went into the peaceful slumber.

**AN - Now theres 2 chapters left I want Names for both boys and girls and I want full names E.g Brodie Smith Loughran Lennox (my sons names) **

**I want them before the Epiloug which is in 2 chapters time. Thanks x**


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Joy

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N- LAST CHAPTER , THEN IS A TWO PART EPI LEFT **

**I want A Girls names for Bella and Edwards daughter, and if your chosen then I will give You a najor shout out and a plug to your fiction if you have any . **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Chapter 20: Christmas Joy**

**Edward POV**

Christmas Day lifted off without a hitch, we never gotten to finish giving out our one gift for Christmas eve as Bella and I had gotten emotional. We went through a simple brekfast Bella made she was going to get all the women to help but since we had gotten more guests last night she wanted something simply made.

The gift giving was going well untill Bella realised that she didnt have any gifts under the tree. She looked at everyone

"We knew you wanted to hand the gifts out and we didn't want you to be giving yourself your gift so" Alice said pulling a gift out and passed it Bella, she awed over them. "But I never expected you to be pregnant so these are your size" Alice said

"Thank you" she whispered

Next was mom and dad, one had a gift each in their hand but only gave he one. Bella ripped the paper open and awed over the motherhood book, Emmett and Rose gave her some jewellery.

I was last I was Very nervous, I wasnt planning to do the proposal infront of Emmett and Rosalie. I handed Her the laptop box. She Looked at it in awe. and looked at me bleary eyed.

"Thank you love" I said

I handed her the ring box, She unwrapped it and looked at the box, I took it from her hands, got down on one knee.

"I have been planning this since I had been taken in, Even though we only been dating since June, We have been great friends, I love you with everything in my heart Bella" I said tears was streaming down Bellas face but I opened the box and continued "Will you Marry me ?"

She kept sobbing, then I seen her nod. She cleared her throat. "Yes Edward, I will marry you" She answered.

I grabbed her into a hug and kissed her. I took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger where it will remain.

The family congratulated us all even Cynthia.

"Its a beautiful ring Edward where did you get it" she asked

"It was my moms, It had been left to me as I was the only son" I answered

"Dad had great taste" She said looking at it dreamily.

"Grand-dad did cos it was his moms ring" I said.

"Im glad you got it Edward mom have loved Bella" Alice said.

"Okay on with the festivities" Dad said.

We spent the day watching classic Christmas films, played games, all off the Cullen traditions. Even Cynthia had gotten in the spirit, It made her day, when Esme and Carlisle asked her she wanted to live with them until she had gotten back on her feet.


	21. Epilogue: Love, Happiness and Family

**Speaking out**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N right guys in this chapter the flash back is in Italics, but in the flashback bella and Edward talk in sign SO I have put it to normal, I hope it doesnt confuse you x **

**I don't own Twilight, If I did Edward would be mine ! **

**Epilogue: Love,Happiness and Family**

**Bella POV**

Graduation you think it would be weird to be graduating again but its not, its a sense of accomplishment, knowing you are ready to go into the real world.

"Mumma"

I smiled, I knew Edward had her as it takes less time for him to get ready. Renee Elizabeth is now 2 years old she was born the 20th of June, her Daddies birthday.

"Are you ready love ?"

I turned around, Edward was standing in the door all dressed and holding our daughter.

"As ready as I can be" I said.

Edward graduated last year and started teaching children under the age of twelve piano, business was going great. I wanted to go the highest level as I could to teach high school children.

We left our home which Edward bought when I found out I was expecting, when he had gotten out of the center on my last trimester with Renee We moved in it was the best surprise, Esme and Carlislemoved to Seattle to help us with our daughter, but they didn't need to help as much as our schedules were different, Edward got transferred to A mute class, so our scheduals were great. the only time w had gotten Esme to help out was when Edward and I were on out honeymoon, We had gotten married last Christmas, it was a lovely ceremony, We married in Forks in Esme and Carlisle's back yard, Dad on my arm.

I remember the day Dad came to our door.

_Flashback_

_Dad came tot he door on boxing day, when Esme, Carlsile, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Cynthia and Neivewas getting ready to go back to Forks to celebrate new years, Edward and I was going tomorrow so we had a day to ourselves. The doorbell rang and I answered it, There stood at the door was Evelyn and Dad, Evelyn stepped forward and hugged me. _

_"Merry Christmas Bella and Congratulations." She said she came in the door carrying bags._

_"Come in dad" I said and stepped back from the door. _

_"Um can we talk somewhere quiet" He asked _

_"Sure let me wrap up come un until then" I said and walked to our room. Edward followed me. _

_I started to wrap up warm when Edward tapped me on the shoulder._

_"Yes hunni" I asked _

Do you want me to come, In case he stresses you out too much love

_I wondered why he was signing. I signed back in case. _

I will be fine were going to walk and talk, Make sure your family has everything and dives safely then we can have out time okay.

Thank you for signing back, I didn't want eavesdroppers for example Alice.

No Problem hunni.

_I finished wrapping up and went a walk with dad. _

_"You wanted to talk dad so talk" I said. _

_"First Im sorry, your mom would hate me if I didn'tmake up with you" Dad said _

_"Dad what did I do for you to hate me so much, Edward and I had been careful up until he had gotten admitted in the center. We wouldn't love this child any less" I said _

_Dad winced when I spoke the words of the night our Child was born. _

_"Its not that your going to be a mom Bella, its the fact I'm scared in case I will loose you like your mom. did you know, you were her third pregnancy." Dad said _

_I shook my head no._

_"Well It took us 3 years worthof trying, we gave up and then she came home one day, Grinning, she was so happy, I was glad, She told me she was expecting. The doctors was watching the pregnancy and everything was fine until she went in labor with you everything went wrong, she started to loose so much blood they had to give he a Cesarean section to get out , She saw you, you know, she was the one who called you Isabella. She were stitching her up when he blood pressure dropped and they threw me out the room, when they came back out I knew they couldn't save her. I dontwant that to happen to you Bells" Dad said with tears on his face._

_"Dad you brought me up my whole life, You cant tell whats going to happen but please dont shut me out" I said thick with emotion. _

_Dad pulled me into a hug and whispered his sorrys. We walked back home and told Edward everything. _

_End flashback_

"Bella are you okay" Edward asked. He has really came on after two years.

"I'm fine, just a bit queasy" I said

"Didnt I tell our child not to give you morning sickness" Edward said grinning.

"I'm not that far enough to get it hun but I think this one I may never get it" I said.

We had found out I was expecting again last week when I realise I was due my period. But I was only a week late. We havent told anyone Were waiting until she hits her twelve week mark this time.

"A week is a week right" Edward said.

"Mumma. hug" Renee said holding her arms out.

"Yeah I can give you a hug" I said talking Renee off Edward who scowled. "Hey your dad said Im fine to carry Renee Edward you know that stop scowling.

"Sorry love, I just, I missed ous so much with Renee I just arent used to everything." Edward said

"Now you can" I said.

"BELLA !" I heard squealing

"Hide me Edward, Im not wearing the heels Alice suggested" I said lulling Edward in front of me.

Alice came to the room and peered behind Edward.

"Hi, You are a genius" She squealed.

Then I remembered I helped Jasper with the surprise engagement. I was the one who booked everything for Jasper so he wouldnt sneak so much.

"Thank you" I said "Did you like it" I asked

"Like it Bella, I loved it, how could you know about everything in New Hampshire" Alice said

Oh Busted, I never told Edward why I asked asking about restaurants when, I asked him about them.

"Um I asked Edward" I said ducking down

"THank you Bella honestly and to show you it, you can keep those flats on" Alice said hugging me

We were being called up for our diplomas. I was asked to make a speech but I turned it down.

"Isabella Marie Cullen"

I stood up and walked to the Dean.

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen"

"Go Mummy" I heard Edward call for Renee.

I smiled and walked off the stage. Graduation, What can I say, Welcome to the real world.


End file.
